Memories of an illusion
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: Whenever you need me I'll be there, or at least until my heart stops beating. It was a promise, a simple one, but it was enough to make her feel alive. He made her feel alive, even if she knew that her time was running out, she just didn't care. Not anymore. Seth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Uhm, well, hello! This is my first fic about twilight and I have to say that my English suck, so I'm very sorry for the redaction, but please give it an opportunity!

1: You don't have to be the best person in the world; you just have to be the best person you can be.

* * *

_- Oh, don't be silly –Her smile was big, as big as any smile that she had have to him. He knew that she was sad, he knew that she was just about to start crying, but because of that smile, he say nothing- Of course I'm coming back ¿How do you think I am? You are not going to get rid of me so easy –She giggle a little- Just wait a little ¿Okay? I will be back before you notice –She toke her suitcase with one hand, walking to the big white doors of the airport-._

_But before she put a feet inside, she turn around, looking at him with that big smile again._

_- Really, I'm coming back, is a promise!_

Seth wished he could believe in that promise again, but with looking at the letter that was written in the white paper that was in his hands, he just couldn't.

_"Sorry Seth, I broke my promise"_

* * *

In first place, her story was something that she really hated. Her past, even herself, everything was a thing that she didn't recognize as her property anymore. She could hide it, she could hide her feelings; sure, she could hide it with a small, even a small one.

But she was sick of it. She was already tired. She knew that she didn't have much time, but even knowing that, she just wanted it to end quickly. Not that she wanted to die, not at all; she just wanted it to end.

That was until she met him.

"This is the transfer student, Lu Dianara, make sure that she feels like home"

_Home_.

He was kidding, right?

Her first day at the school of La Push was way worst than the first time she put a feet in the building to meet the director and fix the paper work. Everyone just stared at her like she was some kind of experiment, making the teenager feel uncomfortable… _very, _uncomfortable, while Mr Bennet was introducing her to her new classmates.

And it was supposed to be her new home? Well… yes but no… uhmm…. You know something? Forget it.

She felt really little in there, oh, no, _wait- _she _was_ really little.

It was so freaking embarrassing.

She couldn't even remember one time in her life when a person didn't make a comment like "Aren't you a bit too small for your age?" It was the story of her life. She didn't choose to be that little, okay; she even had stairs in her kitchen because she had troubles when it came to grave things that were in a normal high, for God's sake!

If we count that out, Lu Dianara was very normal teenager, really. Brown hair and brown contact eyes because she wanted to hide her real eyes color.

Yep, absolutely normal, Dianara.

"Anything you want to say to your classmates?" The middle-age-man looked at her with an expression that told her how tired he was, probably because of dealing with teenagers all the day. She almost felt sorry for him.

"No, sir"

It seems that he was praying for those words in silence, because as soon as she stared back at him while saying that, he sighed with relief.

"Now, you will seat besides… Mss Kerry Walce" Lu looked up, searching for any hint that told her who her partner was. It was not really hard to find, after all it was the only free sit in the room. She made her way to it, still feeling the stars in her back, even when she put her bag in the table with a heavy sigh.

Kerry was a girl of her age, or at least she thought so. She was kind of blond, but her hair seemed orange for some reason, and her eyes were way to brown for her. She was tinny- _way _too tinny, oh, but wait- she was like a stick without charm, so she didn't really had the right to say that to her. Even if it was in her mind.

"Hi" She smiled at her, showing her almost perfect teeth's, almost all white.

"Hi" It was polite to answer, right? And it was polite to smile back to. Those where the thoughs that were on her mind, at least the first two seconds. After that moment the other girl just looked away, it was almost at the same time she took her sit.

It was better that way. She was still a little hurt because she didn't even know what she did wrong, but it was better that way, she was sure about that.

Lu let out a small sight, looking up, traying to at least pay attention to her first class in that scho- _What the hell?_

It was creepy- It was _way _too creepy!

There were two black eyes looking right into hers, almost like they were glued in that place.

She swear, the expression of the boy was unreadable while he was still looking at her face like she was some sort of strange experiment. It was like he was in shock, like he was in a middle of a situation that it was not possible for him to understand. He was about her age too, with black hair and as she was before, black eyes, but something in him just wasn't _right._

Lu didn't know if it was because he was like a mountain- I mean, he was _huge_, just like one_, _he could easy break her just with his little finger if he wanted. Back to the point, she didn't really know why, but she just _knew _that he was not normal.

Or he just didn't like her.

Yeah, that's the theory she came with when he turned his face almost too quickly, looking at the front like the teacher was saying something really interesting. Good, she already had someone who didn't like her, and she hasn't even spoken to him.

That just had to be a record.

"How did you do that?" Kerry's whispers cough her attention for a moment. Her table partner was looking at her with surprise, then she looked at the boy that didn't like her, and then she looked at Lu again.

"Do what?" Lu's whisper was in a very quiet voice, but somehow Kerry understood her.

"That" She pointed with her eyes the guy that looked at her "He never turns around to see anybody, _never_"

She looked his back, blinking a few times before remove her eyes from there.

"Did nothing" Kerry looked very disappointed, and maybe a little pissed, but she still had a surprised expression in her doll-like face "Anyway, who is he?"

"Seth" The other girl blushed a little, giggling in the progress "Seth Clearwater"


	2. Chapter 2

2: Time does not heal wounds; the time just put a thin layer of skin on top of them.

* * *

Okay! I have decided.

Absolutely uncomfortable.

That's the only definition that came clearly to my mind when I tried to classify my first day at school. Couldn't I have a normal day like other people? Just one! That was everything I asked for! Really!

All the day, _all the damn day,_ I was used just like a doll. It looked like I was the something like the new toy in school, and honestly it felt just like that. If you mix my high with my way to express myself- like I didn't really care for anything, the result is not pretty… _at all._

And I still had three classes until the end of the day!

I just wanted to go home, just that. But now I was stuck in the middle of the hallway, looking for my locker, but I just couldn't find it, why I just had to lose the map the principal gave me? Absolutely no idea, maybe it was because the Murphy's Law, yeah, I was very familiar with that Law.

Oh my god! For the first time in my life a have won! I have found my locker! That's a miracle!

Murphy's Law – 235

Lu Dianra – 1

Now I feel _much _better. Maybe not everything is going to be _that _bad.

It was just when I finally closed my locker, after I have put all my things inside of it, and walked a few steps that I notice something very particular, or more like someone staring at me. That was not strange, that always happened in the first day of school- And more if you were small like a 13-year-old girl and tinny like a stick without charm, but it was not different because of that.

It was different because it was Seth Clearwater who was looking at her

He looked at me. I looked at him.

He started to make his way to where I was, step by step, and I... I turned around, like I hadn't seen anything, and walked away.

He was avoiding me right? What would he like to say to me then? It was kind of creepy- I mean, the way he looked at me was like he didn't want me here. I didn't want to know at all, really, or at least not now, when I felt so tired for the first part of my first day. For some reason the image of him walking behind me came to my mind, making my legs move faster for some reason.

At the end, I was running in the hallway like there was no end.

I don't know how much I run, I just run. Now here I was, somewhere near the principal's office, besides a wall while trying to catch my breath. Damm it, it wasn't working. I hadn't my medicine with me, not today.

Damn it. My chest hurt, _a lot, _and just because I was used to this pain It didn't mean that every time it happened it just didn't hurt less.

Damn it

"Oh God!"

I could see the person that I knew was the doctor of the school running towards me. I just couldn't keep my body up because of the pain; I needed to kneel in the floor.

"I-I… I'm-

"Don't you dare to tell me that you are alright, because you are not" I hated to admit it, but she was right "You need to go to your house right now" The face of the doctor was very serious, and then, I could tell that she was a little angry "I have heard about your condition, you are Lu Dianara right? " I nodded "you can't actually have your medicine with you, right? Don't worry, I will talk to the principal again, I will make him give you the permission of bringing your D.A to school, okay?" I could just nod.

Elliot wasn't with me right now, so I could just do that. Nod.

"I will take you home. Right now".

* * *

The hoyse was empty, just like I left it. Miss Katherin- The doctor of my new school, was kind enough for bringing me home, talking all the wat about how the principal was as inrresponsable as the students, or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention.

I was too busy with focus my mind in flowers because the pain. She asked If I need help, I say no. If she knew about my situation why she was steel trying to be near me? She was insane, just like that.

At least my chest didn't hurt anymore, and that was a very good thing. I sight. At least I was out of school, which was suffocating me. What should I do now?

The house was empty. The things were in boxes, and I was just too tired to try to put all my things in order. But… it was just to empty.

There was a knock in the door. That was very surprising when nobody in this country knows my direction was Miss Katherine? Doubt it, but, what the hell? I had nothing to lose, right?

I just didn't want to hear my own answer to that.

But when I opened the door, the answer came flying to my mind.

_"My mental sanity" _

If it wasn't because I knew I was awake, I could have tough that it was a dream, and for a moment I even though that it was an illusion. But after like two minutes of silence, something in my mind told me that the situation I was in was pretty real.

Why was Seth Clearwater standing in my front door? No idea. Who the hell he got my direction? It was actually something that didn't bother me at all, but it was kind of… Awkward.

"Uhmmm…" His expression was _very _different from the first time O saw him, it was almost like he was happy, very happy for something amazing "…h-hi"

Should I shut door like I saw nothing? That was actually a pretty good idea. Oh- his expression changed, like he was reading my mind and didn't like what I had just though at all, or it was because I haven't say something to him in change of the greeting? I doubt is that.

"Hi" He seemed to relax with my words, putting a big- a _very _big smile in his lips, like I have just said something very funny or something that made him happy. Have I said something stupid? Or I just have made some weird expression? The second one was slightly more probable than the first one.

"Lu… That's your name right?" I was right; he was _huge,_ just like a mountain. Well, compared to me _everyone _was like a mountain- okay; the point is that he was really, really tall.

"Yeah, it is" Oh, come on, couldn't I just say something more, I don't know, _friendly_? Well, he didn't seem to mind, he even smiled again "Seth, right?" Okay, that was better.

"You know my name" Was it possible to have a smile so big that you could think that the face of the person who is smiling is going to break? Well, apparently, it was very possible. After all I was looking at a perfect example right now "That's _great_"

"_It is?_" He sounded so happy- why he was sounding like that? Why he was smiling like there was no tomorrow? "Uhmm…. Well… Seth, what are you doing, well…, in front of my _house_?" Maybe it sounded harsh or something, but he was just as smiling like before.

"The teacher told us that you had to go home because of something, and- I mean, you are okay _right_?" It was not only hist tone of voice, bur his eyes too. He was serious, like was _concerned _or something. Didn't he notice that I literally was running away from him? Maybe not, how knows?

"I'm... I'm okay now " Yeah, I was okay, or at least something like that.

He sighed in realive.

Seriously, why he was lookin so _concerned? _I just couln't inderstand him. And at some point of my toughts, he had a smile in his face, just like that.

"And I wanted you to know that we are, well, Bio partners" His smiled never left his face, like what he was saying was like talking about the color of the sky, how he could just change his face just like th- wait, _what? _"I thought that you needed to know that"

_Ah?_

"You came to my house just because you wanted to tell me that?" I was sure tha my expression at this point was a mix between confusion, something like a neural feeling, and from the deepest part of my soul, a little of happiness... Happiness... Happiness? Oh God, now I was becoming some sort of a crazy teenager.

"Uhm... I got your homework from the teacher too, the principal even send with me a letter for you when I asked him about your address" He said like tht was a very good answer, showing me the backpack the was carrying in one shoulder.

I repeat: _what?_

He asked the _principal _about my _address?_

Okay, maybe that was a little too much.

"...Why?" Maybe it sounded a little too harsh, but there was simply no other way of asking what I wanted to know... what the hell? Why I was asking that instead of asking him why he was acting like some sort of a stalker? He asked the principal for my address , and the most freaking part was that the man have it to him! And now he was in front of me!

Calm down Dianara, just breath. He asked it because he was a very good person and wanted to gave you everything you needed... No way, that sound worst!

I half expected to see his frowning face, like the rest of the humanity would have reacted to my words and expression. But he just cocked his head, as simple as that, still looking into my eres with a small smile.

"I just wanted to"

And for some stange reason, that was an absolutely perfect answer.

"Well... t-thank you" I kind of smiled at him, but I was sure it was more like a grin than anything else.

"And I wanted to see with my own eyes if you were all right"

I felt like laughing. But when I realized that he was really saying in a serious way, I just couldn't even smile because the surprise. Maybe I was hearing wrong, yes, that was a pretty valid possibility.

But then, there was another part in my mind, a very small one that I had hardly found months ago, and in this instant it was saying something like "You know what you heard" But I just could ignore it for now. Seth was looking at me almost expectant, as if he was a little kid waiting for a present.  
What was _he_ expecting? What was he expecting me to do? Smile? Laugh like it was some sort of a joke?

I just couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Sorry"

Wait… _what!?_

At what time the most dazzling boy who had ever been in front of me had become a person with a head down, looking at the tip of his shoes as an expression of sadness was on all his face? The transformation was too, I just couldn't assimilate it at first. I think I took something like a second and a half to understand that his words were directed at me.

He was apologizing to me.

_What the hell?_

"Obviously you're upset with me! I'm an idiot, I'm an asshole" At some point in history, he placed one of his big hands in his face, like he was going through the hardest time of his life, with the face contorted with disgust.

How was I supposed to react? I didn't even know why he was apologizing for!  
Maybe that was a good place to start.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, really sorry, I swear it was not my intention to be such a big jerk. I just- I just wanted to- God, is obvious that you don't like me.

"I think I'm missing something" I did not know why, I really did not know why, but my hand just had moved alone, and now was placed on the wrist of the hand that he had against his face. Oh my God, he was hot! Literally, he was on fire! "Oh my, Seth, are you okay? This temperature is just not normal! Are you sick or something?

"Uh?" He was the one that had a fever but at the same time he was the one that was looking at me with a surprised look.

"You have a fever!" I felt very stupid saying that in such a loud voice because it was obvious that he had notice that he had such a high fever, but he didn't seem like it, he didn't even seem to notice that he was like 40° or something! "Are you feeling dizzy or something? I think I may have something and- Oh, I have it in some box, maybe I can-

"You don't hate me?"

_Huh!?_

"I don't think this is more important tha-

"You don't hate me?" He repeated the question, like it was more important than his own health, what was wrong with this guy? Didn't he have some sense of appreciation towards himself? It was like he just didn't. But for just a split of a second, I was trapped in the black holes that he had for eres.

Why?

Why he was looking at me with that look in his eyes?

It made me fell strange. _He _made me feel strange.

But again, for a split of second, I let my guard down.

I have always thought about myself as a secondary persona, the type of person who you don't really care about. But just for a moment, it was like for the boy I had in front of me, my opinion was the most important thing in the world.

I couldn't stop it, I just couldn't.

"No" The first two letters left my mouth very slowly trying first, then graving courage "No… I don't hate you"

There was a moment of silence, was it awkward? I couldn't tell, I didn't even notice. I was to concentrate in his eyes- What the hell was happening to me?

"You… don't hate me?" He was in something like shock, and it was like that just when I nodded he came to the earth once again. At first, he just stared at me, just like the first time we saw each other, the first time he looked at my face. Was he going to turn around just like that first time? Why would I do then? How should I react? I… don't want him to leave.

I don't him to leave me alone in a house where it was just me.

But he smiled.

He smiled like before. He smiled while looking into my eyes once again.

"You don't hate me" At some point of his words, with his free hand he graved the wrist of the hand that I still had in his wrist, not letting me go though. What was he doing? What was _I_ doing? Why I just couldn't shake his hand away like I have done with the rest of the people before? "You don't hate!"

Oh, right- It was because I didn't want to.

"I'm glad I came" He was still holding my hand- why I couldn't concentrate because of that? "But I have to go now" he made a face, but seconds later he smiled again "I will just left the back pack with everything here, you don't have your books right? You can just use mines; I have already finished my homework anyways"

"Is okay?" I didn't know at what time he let go of my hand, but know he was giving me the black backpack that he had in his shoulders.

"Absolutly! That's what friends do for each other… we are friends _right_?"

Why he sounded so serious from nowhere? The look in his eyes was the same, was like a bipolar person, was he bipolar? It was very probable.

"Yeah"

And why in god's name my mouth was saying things without my thinking? I was going crazy, that was final.

"Great" And he just smiled, absolutely ignorant of my internal monologue "I really need to go, but I will see you at school, bye!"

And just like that he was going.

Okay, I just have one question:

What the hell did just happen?

* * *

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Please, please, give me reviews to know if I will still write the fic!

3: Don't think you know a person when you don't even know yourself.

_This letter – Thoughts or words were I want to make emphasis._

* * *

Some man from the veterinarian in Seattle was going to bring Elliot to me today at some time in the afternoon, I was going to be at school so he had to give him to me at that place but it was better that way. Elliot could stay with me in school, or at least that was what the principal told me in the letter that Seth gave me yester- God, I couldn't even sleep well because of all the things that happened yesterday.

I was replaying the conversation in my mind, again and again, but I just couldn't find any sense to it. Seth didn't hate me, I mean, he even skip school to bring me the stuff for homework, and that was way too impressive, what type of person did that for somebody that they just met? I didn't have a name for that kind of people, but I was sure that the first name at the list was Seth Clearwater.

He was… strange- I mean, I… I just didn't mind to have him around me, and I-I- I…. I just couldn't even understand myself, so I wasn't going to enter in details. It was just that what happened yesterday didn't make sense at all.

He didn't make any sense, at least for me. I didn't know how to react to his actions.

I didn't even know how to react when in the morning I was closing the door before going to school, and when I turned I founded him in front of my, smiling, dressed in a jean and a T-shirt, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Morning!" He was just there; standing besides the front yard like it was normal for him to be there, like he was _happy _of being there.

And again, he just didn't make any sense.

He was like a fictitious character from some sort of book, but he was so real that it scared me. I wasn't use to be near people, I had trouble with expressing myself, and that's precisely why I couldn't understand him at all.

But maybe, just maybe, I didn't need to understand.

He was as lively as yesterday, and you can bet he was even more today. He just couldn't stop smiling, it was almost like he had the smile tattooed in his face, or at least glued with a very strong glue.

"Where did you lived before you moved here?" For some reason could not understand, he was very curious when it came to answering any questions that seemed to pop in his mind. He looked at my face without taking off his eyes from there, and more than once I had to look down at my shoes because I couldn't stan the intensity of those black orbs. But each and every one of those the times I had tried, it had ended in the same way "Don't do that! I like to see your face when you speak!"

And then, before he stretched his hand to force me to lift my face, I had always look up.

"Well ... Ireland, Dublin to be more exact" And my answer always began as if I doubt about time, was impossible for me to answer like a normal person? But again, with him, somewhat, this was easier ... And when I thought about that sort of thing for some reason I felt like the heat accumulated in my cheeks.

"Ireland? Cool! But that is, ermm, a bit too far? Why you moved here then?" Interesting, somewhat the uncomfortable question was in his second question, not the first one, it had to be some kind of record. I shrugged. How should I answer that? "Don't get me wrong! It's not like I don't like you here, because _I like it_, but I was just wondering! "

Why is it that every time it takes me to respond a second or two he always jumps to the wrong conclusions? Seth was an interesting person, but it was a bit funny, but I shouldn't be thinking in that because right now his face suggested he was at the point of collapse.

"I was born here" I looked at him "Well, not here, I was born in Forks"

"That's even cooler" Was normal for someone to praised every word you said? To me, at least, did not seem totally normal, and it was slightly uncomfortable ... but It was a little funny, and I was having a little trouble with restraining my laughter "How old are you?"

"Fifteen" seemed somewhat surprised, oh-oh, I see it coming.

"...You have the same age as me?" His voice was perhaps not more than a whisper, but it was strong enough to hear it. I shrugged my shoulders over, trying to hide in myself. I knew it was all too good to be true.

And I always had to answer the same question, just as always, because I could not lie, because it was one of the only things I did not have to lie.

"…Yes, I do"

A moment of silence.

I was about to run, really, I just wanted to get away. I felt so stupid, why would I believe that he was going to react different from the others ? It was just a moment of weakness, it wasn't anything else.

Even knowing my chest was hurting me right now.

But when I was about to take the first step to speed he had already caught the back of my head, pulling me towards him.

"You're officially just too adorable!"

…._ah!?_

Just what did he said? I just could not have been paying attention, it was definitely wrong! No, NO!

I felt like my blood was starting to accumulate on my face and I automatically looked my feet again, but I'm sure he already realized my situation and laughed lightly. I just could not be right, could not! He should be referring else, like my height? Because I looked like a little girl, right? There had to be some explanation for it, and- Why he was grabbing my hand as we ran!?

"As much as I would like, we can't stay here all day, we'll be late to class! I'm sure the princial would kill me if I don't assist at least four times a week for a whole month! " Where the hell came this guy!? As it was possible that after making such an embarrassing thing in public was like nothing happened, taking my hand as if it were the most normal thing in the world?!

_You're exaggerating Lu, you're exaggerating_ ... Yeah, hoped I was doing that.

At least for the sake of my mental sanity.

I was really trying to act like nothing had happened when we got into school, while I was taking my things from my locker, and I was really focused on it, just a little more and maybe I could even forget It permanently, but…. Why he was right next to me? At this point I was really getting pretty nervous. But it was when I noticed that he opened the door of the locker that was right next to mine.  
I stared at him a moment, surprised.

"Your locker was always next to mine?" It was a really stupid question, as I would be able to know that if it was only my second day at school? Being with him is really taking a weight on my sanity.

"Now it is" and he smiled ... _Ah?_ What did that mean? My face must have perfectly expressed my confusion at his words, because he scratched his head and opened his mouth to answer, but seemed to remember something very important, because he opened his eyes a bit like he was surprised that he had remembered "Almost forgot! I will go first to the classroom , okay? I have to take care of something before class starts! "And just like yesterday, disappeared, running into the room that we were using for the first class after whipping the metal door.

Do I have to get used to that? It seemed so.

_Look at it this way, you said it would be in the room, if you were avoiding not even tell you why not?_ My conscience was sometimes too positive for my taste, but was a part of me that I couldn't control, was almost like having a little person living in mind that from time to time to remind you important things spoke.  
Strange, very strange, but it worked sometimes, most of the times.  
I looked at his locker, sighed and stretched my hand, closing it completely.  
For some reason I had a feeling that this day was going to be extremely long.

And it I knew I was right, believe me, I would have run away when I still had the opportunity to.

When I enter in the classroom, I just _knew _something was not in the way it should be. Everyone was staring at me, that was normal, but somehow this time seemed different in a way or another. I just had to felt it in the air, but I just couldn't understand it in time.

So when I started walking towards my seat, I notice how who was my partner in the table was sitting somewhere else, her face slightly furrowed. And I could have sworn that when our eyes met, she immediately looked away in a rather pretty sharp way. And when I looked up, everything made sense.

He was smiling.

He was smiling as he finished accommodate his books on the table- table that now he was sharing with _me._

I could have reacted in a bad way, really, I was prepared for it. But I laughed, I actually laughed. It was small, and I was the only one that could hear it, but I _laughed. _

How Seth managed to change his seat and stayed next to my seat? I had absolutely no idea.

* * *

When I was called out of the classroom, I really tough that I was in trouble. But then, when the principal told me to go to the main entrance, I just was the happiest person in the world.

Elliot's coat had always been clear as the moon reflects mixed with different tones of gray like the sky at night. He has always had the same color, but now that I see him after about three days, I think the color is even brighter than platinum. I can't help but sit there on the floor, on my knees, while I hug his neck with my arms and buried my head in his fur.

I just missed my Siberian Busky a little too much.

"I doesn't matter how much the people tell me to do it, I will never send you that far just to give you complete treatment again" I was sure it would look really weird talking to a god while you are in the floor, but he was not just a dog, he was _Elliot, _he was the only part of my family I was close to, and I'm also sure that having my face buried in his hair wouldn't let anybody see my lips moving.

"All the tests that we have done to him had successfuls results, he is the healthiest dog I've seen in a long time" I didn't really heard the man's voice but it was enough for me to look him, he was in some kind of uniform. I knew almost immediately that it he was waiting because he had some kind of paper work in his hand, ready to be signed by my hand.

" That's something I've always known" I smiled, or at least I tried to, but I was pretty sure that I had made some sort of grin. But he was the man who nursed Elliot, so que deserved a friendly treat "Thanks for bringing him this far, I'm really sorry about the discomfort" I reached my hand out to the paper as I stood up, receiving it in my hand almost right away with a pen.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure" _Especially after the amount of money they gave me for this_, I was almost sure that he wanted to say that in a loud voice, but apparently he was a very good actor because he didn't say a word after that comment. I was pretty sure it was because the money that my "legal guardian" had paid in order of not bringing him himself. I was almost completely sure. But I didn't care, if he just didn't approach to Elliot or me, I have absolutely no problem.

"Have a nice day"

And that was it. When I handed over the paper, he said goodbye to me and Elliot, but he kept his distance from him and walked to the principal entrance, heading to a minivan that was parked outside the school.

We were in silent for a minute.

"So… How many times you tried to bite him? The poor man was terrified" If he had the same vocal skills as a human, I was sure that Elliot would responded in words, but because he couldn't he simply let something like a snort, as if he was laughing "You're a shamless" I rolled my eyes as I bent down to take the chain that was by his neck and wrap it in one of my hands.

He didn't needed any of that, so it was just ridiculous to put it in his neck, so all he had was the nameplate from the association where he was trained, my meds compartment the blue fabric that I put some time ago and the necklace that I have him when he was still a puppy.

"Lu!"

My heart beat increased.

He was running down the hallway, with a smile on his face when I turned to see him, and he opened his mouth to say something again but closed it almost at the same time he stopped, fixing his gaze con Elliot like he was some kind of abomination.

Elliot looked at him, Seth stared back. And after, he frowned.

"What are you doing with a dog?..." If it wasn't because him so little, I would have bet that he sounded _very _angry, but that just couldn't be, right?

"Elliot is my companion dog" Had he heard my words? I think no, really doubt it, I think the was too busy challenging Elliot in a competition of looks, but he just stared back at him as the lovable dog he was.  
I sighed. Nothing made sense, but it was one thing I was getting use to.  
"Let's go back, the teacher will think we skipped classes"  
And have sworn I heard Seth growling quietly when I turned, but I'm still trying to convince myself that car was my imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange, _very strange, _to see me without Seth around. He was like a little kid, he always needed attention, but more than anything and I still don't know why, he gave me a lot of attention. It was like he read my mind, the perfect example was when we were in class and I couldn't see the board because of the person that was in the table in front of my. Seth would copy everything and pass my his notes for me to copy.

It was not like, for me in particular, the closeness was something bothering me. With him, everything was easy, with him, there was no awkward silence, with him, I didn't feel so alone.

There were times when I had the impression that he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth from time to time while his hands were playing with something, but after come seconds he just closed his mouth and stared at the thing that he had in his hand, never saying what he wanted to say. Sometimes he was very anxious, like a hyperactive persona, I remember that it was always in the four days were we didn't have our last class together. I could always find him those days at the main entrance, walking from side to side.

Then hee stopped, looked at me, smiled, and ran towards me.  
It was a routine, it was our routine.

I knew he didn't like Elliot, or at least that's what I thought, but Elliot didn't seem to be concerned about him. It was strange, but I learned to accept it as normal.

Another thing I had to learn to accept as normal was the massive strengthd he had. He had been helping me every day after school to accommodate slowly my new house, leaving things in place, arranging the furniture that was impossible for m to even move, that was another thing that had become part of the routine.

At some point, I founded myself staring the boxes that were next. He didn't have to come if there was nothing to fit in, right? It wasn't like I could force him to be in my presence, I didn't have that right. But then, whe he called my "name", asking me what happened to me, and smiled, all those fears of loneliness simply disappeared. There would always be projects and homework, right?

Do chores together, eat together, walk together, wach movies on the TV that we managed to install after a few electrics shocks… yes, my new routine was something I could get used to.

And just like that, Days turned into one week and a half.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Seth Clearwater, am proud to announce that this is the last one"

I looked the new library with proud. We have been trying to put together the pieces of wood since the early in the afternoon, and just now, at 4 o'clock, we could finish and put it in his place, placing the books that were still in boxes.

"It looks better than what I had imagined" I touch the wood, it was really prettu. It was incredible; perhaps there was something that Seth couldn't do? I doubt it.

"We'll have to find something else to do" _Eh?_ "I didn't think that we were going to spend such a little time in this, if I was smart enough, I should have put problems to every single thing we ordered" I looked at him, while he scratching his neck with one hand, with wide eyes. He was seriously saying that in such a casual tone?

Why in god's name my heart kept beating as if I had run a marathon?

He was staring at me, just like the first time we met. When did I remove my hand from the wood and turned towards him? I had no idea what was going on with my body, why he was not listen to me?

And why Seth was coming closer and closer?

"... I think I'll find something to drink"

This just wasn't my strong point, how should I react to that? I didn't know, so I preferred the strategic move. I could feel Seth's eyes on my back, and when I imagined him with a sad look, my heart just squeezed. So I turn, I smiled a little, the first real smile I had since I came to this place.

"What do you want? I have only what we bought the other day"

A couple of seconds later, he smiled as usual.

"The strawberry and orange juice that I buy"

"I still do not understand how you like that thing"

It was okay. Keep me ignorant of reality for a little more, just a little more.

* * *

Even knowing he wasn't going to come-I knew it because he told me yesterday before leaving my house- for some reason I had a little hope that he would be there, sitting at the table that we shared for almost every class, smiling as he always did. But I found the empty space, suddenly, feeling a little scared.

I don't understand. I don't understand. After all, it was not my business, so I don't understand why I feel so bad, so ... lonely. If this is the result from stick with someone after so long, this is the result of being physically and mentally weak.

By the time I realized I was sitting at the table, ordering my stuff as always did, trying not to look sideways at the empty seat that was next to me. Images from yesterday invaded me so fast that I had to stop my hands so I could concentrate well. Why I was remembering all that so suddenly? I should be happy that he didn't come! But ... but that was not the case.

The day passed slow- _too _slow, as if it took a full minute to the clock to move the handles of the seconds one time. I wished I brought Elliot with me, but couldn't get him out of the house with today's weather -I shouldn't go out with the rain falling on La Push, but at this point in my life I couldn't care less.

At the end of the day I realized I hadn't paid attention to anything at all. I had ate lunch? Don't remember, was probably not done. What was wrong with me today? It's not like my life ceased to have a meaning if Seth was here, right? And why I was linking to him immediately with my situation?

It was stupid; I was becoming a stupid and irrational person.

"Hey, you, Dianara"

_Just what I needed._

If I didn't remember wrong, the blonde with heels that stretched in front of me was Lisa Edminu. Now, have I done something to her? I remembered I had not even spoken to her in my life.

"Yes?" But I had no other choice but to turn to see her, looking into her face as she looked back at me with superiority.

It made me sick to the stomach. Whoa, I was in a bad mood, this was not good.

"Who do you think you are?

I stared at her with my mouth slightly open, this was possibly the so called bullying? Harassment? How should I classify this behavior? stupid? I was having quite a time finding the right word to describe it.

"... It's not like I have to stay to hear all this when I don't even know what you mean" It was not like I haven't heard anything like this before, so it was not as if her words really had an effect on me. I sighed and looked to the ground. It was really pathetic; perhaps Seth had to be with me so that this sort of thing should not happen? I. Was. Pathetic.

"You're pathetic" Eh, interesting, she seemed to read my mind. She laughed a little, throwing part of her blonde hair over her shoulder "Just look at you, you're as little as a primary school kid, skinny like a stick, you seriously though that Seth would notice someone like you?"

_Dianara Calm down, remember that you are feeling like that just because you are in a bad mood, calm down, cal-_

"He only talked to you because he felt sorry for you!"

That's it.

"Oh, please, do me a favor" I looked up, staring listlessly, and suddenly I felt like the old me, as a girl two years ago that simply said what he wanted. The words just came out of my throat, seriously, it wasn't intentional, it was just because I was in a very bad mood "_Shut the hell up_" I looked straight into her eyes, and for a moment I could see that she froze.

I blinked.

Wait a moment- I…. said that?

Her lower lip trembled, as she closed her hand in anger. Oh no, oh no, please tell me I didn't gave her _that _look. But the answer came almost immediately when she raised her hand, looking straight into my eyes.

"Who do you think you are!?"

The slap was strong enough to turn my face a bit, and after that I felt a little pain characteristic that appeared when you scratched some part of your body, in this case was one of my cheeks, apparently Lisa's fake nails were stranger than what I thought.

And I as a good idiot, stood there, my face still turned to one side and one of my hands on the cheek. I heard the surprised exclamations from people who were around us, and they were so wise to see the blood running out of my face, yeah, the scratch was pretty deep, I could notice because the small splash of blood that was in my hand.

What I was supposed to do now? Cry? Shout? Punch her back? None of these options convinced me at all, and I didn't even like the last one-

"LU!"

Oh, no.

Seth stood in the doorway, stuck in the ground like a statue, looking at me and Lisa with wide eyes, but for some reason I got the impression he was looking at my hurt cheeck.  
He seemed to be analyzing the scene for a moment. He looked into my eyes, and had the impression that he was trying to ask mw something just like that, but I couldn't recognize what it was.  
Then I saw something I never thought I'd see in my life.

He was shaking- he was _really _shakig, as if he were so angry that he couldn't control it. He stepped forward, towards us, but as soon as he did it out of nowhere appeared someone from a considerable height to surround him with his arms, as if to prevent him from moving.  
And then I understood why.

"LET GO!"

Never, ever in all the time that we knew I had heard Seth's voice like this. He was always smiling, always telling jokes, he was always careful. What happened to that Seth? Where did he go?

"This is bad" Not until he talk, I realized that someone was holding me by the elbows to keep me from falling completely to the floor because my trembling legs. I looked up, seeing someone who I had never seen in my life, It was a boy significantly higher than Seth, so he was much taller than me. He had dark skin, just as my friend, dark hair and black eyes.

I didn't know why, really, but he had just _something _that was telling me that he was very close to Seth. Where they brothers? That was probable.

"Quil! Take him away! I'll take Lu to Emily's! " In god's name, how did he knew my name? I was trying to ask, really, but the words just would not come out of my mouth. He realized my gaze, and his lowered his face enough to see my eyes, he smiled a little crooked but quite wide in the end.

"Hi there"

He said nothing after that, just pulled me out from there. Everyone was looking, really, but no one tried to stop him, nobody even moved, it was like being in a museum of statues. But I was only looking at Seth, or at least his figure being pulled in the same way as me, but they took him somewhere else.

"If I do something rude just tell me, Seth would really kill me if I do something to you" chuckled as he opened the passenger door of what I recognized as an old Chevy, and then pull my arm a little to sit me inside and then closed the door.

Should I run know as I had always been told to do if a stranger got me into a car? For some reason I had the impression that I shouldn't do it, so I didn't and just watched the guy as he walked in front of the car to open the pilot's door and shut it after he entered into the car.

"By the way, my name is Embry, nice to meet you" He started the engine and didn't wait to much, and seconds later he started driving towards some unknown direction, we started to get away and away from the school. And I still wasn't worried.

"Lu ... Dianara" For some reason he let out a laugh from his throat, and it was so strong that I could swear that the glass had vibrated by the sound.

"Sorry, sorry" He apologized when he saw my jump because the loud noise "I know who you are, Seth just _can't_ stop talking about you, I could immediately recognize you."

In my mind I omitted the "You are smaller than the rest of the world, after all" that was added later because I was simply too busy with his earlier words. What did he said? Seth talked about me? ... Perhaps hewas so bored that he just could talk about it? For some reason I felt like the new toy that you can't stop looking, but then you forget it because you got bored.

_He just talks to you because he felt sorry for you!_

Lisa's words echoed in my mind. At that time, It hadn't really hurt, but now that I thought about it I really looked like a new toy, I would be forgotten soon, soon he will be bored of me … He really felt sorry for me? Was I really that pathetic? No ... no ... I just couldn't think Seth like that type of person.  
Why the image of him smiling face was stuck in my memory? It was almost like a screensaver. Honestly, I was going crazy, yes, that was what was happening to me.

"Here we are" Not until I felt like the car stopped moving I left my mind. I looked up, how much time had passed? How far did we go? It seemed that a lot, because the place was like something out of the reality, something out of a fairy tale.

It was simple, really, a little house next to the forest, but a vision that simply amazed me. It was as if the building belonged there and only there, it was like the house had her own personality.

"W-Where ..." Somewhere in my body I found my voice, but it couldn't endure enough and was broken at the end of the word. Why I was not even capable of ending a simple question?  
Embry laughed, I blushed.

"You don't talk much, huh?" I was sure that my face had gone three shades of red "Don't worry, our family have everything, you will not be the rarest, believe me. This is Emily's house, Seth's cousin."

He just ... just say_ family_? My conscience didn't answer, so I decided to imitate the movements of Embry and walked out of the car, closing the door carefully. Outside the car, the house was even lovelier; it was almost as if it had an aura around that made her warm. The guy took several steps towards the house, but after a few meters he realized that it wasn't following him and turned around, looking a little exasperated.

"Is not like someone is going to bite you, come on, is not like we dared anyways" Perhaps he meant his words as a joke, but it sounded too real to be able to take it as one. Embry got lost inside the house while I was walking.

There was someone inside, I could know it because I could hear words from someone that was definitely a women. Suddenly, I felt more relaxed, and that feeling deepened when I set a foot on the first step of wood, but I was not even at the second one when I saw the person I assumed was the woman I heard.

It was not the scars crossing the side of her face, it was her presence that my attention. She was warm, almost as if we had known each other before, as if she had always been there for me. And she smiled as if I were the most precious person in the world, like we've known each other for some time.

But same the same smile disappear whens he saw my cheek, leaving her face and putting a horror expression in her place.

"Oh my God! what happened to you? That looks very swollen! "She came as fast as she could to me, and extended a hand to the wound area but without touching it" There's blood also, how come you have not cleaned it? Embry! what happened?" I didn't notice when Embry appeared behind her, with what appeared to be half a muffin in hand and with the other half in his mouth.  
"A crazy woman hit her face; I think the scratch was made by her fake nails"

"She hit her? Fake nails? And can you tell me why you didn't help with the blood? "She turned to him for a moment, putting her hands on his hips.

"Hey! Do not give me that look, but she didn't even seem to hear me! "It may be true, I was sure that I was so deep in thought that I wouldn't even noticed if someone had passed over me.

"That's no excuse," she turned to me again, looking at me with a bit of sweetness "Poor thing, I'm sure you didn't deserve it, Seth told us that you can't even kill a fly" Exactly, how many people where there when he was talking like me? The number was rising, and I was sure it was going to keep doing it for a while "I'm Emily, don't worry about anything, we will have that wound clean in no time. Come without shame, and make yourself at home. "

Was there someone in this world with more maternal behavior than her? I think it was impossible. Her words were so sweet that it was impossible not to do what she was saying. This woman was destined to be a mother, all women should be like her with their children ... even my own mother never treat me like that.

The house was very cozy, or at least that's what I saw as I sat in a chair in the kitchen counter while Emily wiped my cheek. It was not very big, not very small, was normal sice and inside her it was not even the half of cold that was outside.

"Where are your brothers? They are taking longer than I thought, although it looked serious, or at least that's what I thought when Sam run outside the house "Emily didn't turn around when she was talking with Embry, who was sitting in the chair at the table of wood that was in the center.

"I'm sure they are on their way, Seth was furious when we left"

It was as if they were invoked.

I heard laughter and others outside the home, laughter and loud voices- _very _loud voices. Then, half a second later, a pack of shirtless men entered in the room without any prejudice.  
My first impression was this: _Huge._

Some of them looked side to the side, like they were looking for something, and apparently they found that something in me because they looked at me for a couple of seconds before one of them said in a very loud voice before looking at me.

"Where is the gir-Shit! She really is small! "Since I was used to such reactions it didn't really bother me, but a hand came from the crowd, swatting the back of the head of the person who had spoken.

"Don't be stupid Paul, shut up!"

"Shut your mouth Quil!"

"Hey! She looks like a doll! "

It was a disaster. Simple as that. It was a tangle of screaming, hitting and men without shirt that appeared to show their brotherly affection in a fairly interesting. I blink.

"They have no class" I turn a little, watching Emily sighed, but then she smiled.

I looked at her, and then look at other people present. They seemed to be too stuck in their busyness, and I preferred to look at them instead of looking at the man who had gone through one of my sides to reach Emily. I saw as he hugged her, whispering something in her ear, and listen as she laughed a moment. It seemed rude to be looking at a moment so intimate, so I just look forward.

It was fun, it was fun, and I almost laugh, just two seconds to do.

But then I noticed Seth's eyes.

Even before returning the gaze I instinctively hide the left side of my face so he couldn't see the scratches or swelling of my face. But I noted that it was a mistake when I looked at him. His face was contorted, as if in great pain, but I knew that was because of what I have done.  
He stepped forward, too slow my taste. Two. Three. Four. He was facing me and the sound of voices around us ceased, as if they had been waiting for that.

Seth looked at my face, examining the healthy side with some relief but when he saw the other side, his eyes changed. The anger I had seen in the afternoon was gone, had gone too far and I'm full of relief because of that, but now there was another problem: The guilt and pain mixed in the eyes of the person standing in front of me. It was my fault. I don't know how I knew it, but I knew it.

"... L ... Lu" His voice was just a whisper, and I was almost completely sure that if it wasn't because I was close to him, I wouldn't have heard. He took a deep breath, as if swallowing something heavy "can we… can we talk? ... outside?

"Seth" I didn't turn when I heard a voice behind me, a even deeper voice. I was quite sure that the voice belonged to the person who had hugged Emily, but neither Seth nor me turned around to see him, we just stood there, watching each other's eyes.

"I'm fine, Sam" He was lying, when he had become such a good liar? It was obvious from the tone of voice "Yeah ... I'm fine, is not going to happen" For a moment, Seth looked up at him for ensure his words, but two seconds later he looked at meagain"... Let's go? "

I didn't respond with words, had again lost my voice somewhere in my throat. Instead, I got off from the chair and stood in front of him, nodding slightly. He nodded in response and I quietly followed him out of the house. The silence around us at that time was such that I could clearly hear inside the house someone asking "Is safe to leave her alone with him?"

What was that supposed to mean? If someone was safe this world, I was sure it was Seth, then why I shouldn't be safe?

I didn't have the courage to ask as we walked, but I had enough to look at Seth's back. He was tense, what happened? What was he going to say? It looked serious, and yet something inside told me that everything would be fine.

I wanted to believe, really, I do.

It was when I was about to get hit against him I realized he had stopped walking. Because the surprise I had stepped back, almost slipping, but his hands went to my shoulders to keep me in place. The pressure was great, but he was not hurting me, it was so delicate that it seemed that he was holding glass.

"S-Sorry" Well, there was progress, I had found my voice somewhere in my throat.

"Don't worry" But Seth was still talking in a whisper, and I was getting worried, but even more when my shoulders dropped and shrank his hands as if he'd touched fire.

What was that supposed to mean? What he was going to do?

The silence was heavy, awkward, totally different from the normal silences around us. Those moments seemed so far away, how long has it been? A day? Two? Why the difference was as much? I didn't understand.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry, sorry" His voice broke at the end of the sentence, as if he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. He didn't look at me, just at the floor, shaking hands at his sides while these became fists "If I had been there, If I was with you, none of this- oh god-" His voice broke "Forgive me Lu"

My heart broke.

Why? Why he was apologizing for something that was not even his fault? It was my fault, my fault being so weak, for not defended myself.

"Y-You are so fragile, so small, and I-I was afraid to hurt you, I was always careful with that, when I touched you, even in the slightest friction, but equally you are hurt now because of me"  
He was explaining, I was listening to. But I didn't understand.

"I will understand if you want to get away from me, just say so and-  
"Shut up"

Only when he looked at me with wide eyes I realized what I said and how it had sound.

"... Sorry, wrong way to say it" I took a deep breath. Express the way I wanted for some reason was harder than I thought "Seth ... Could you please stop apologizing for something I don't even know what it is? "He looked at me with his mouth slightly open, as if he could not believe I was asking that.

"... perhaps you don't realize that your face's left side is injured because of me?

"This?" Point to the wound of the cheek with me hand "Seth, first, this was not your fault, and second… this… this is _nothing_" Say the last word with the accumulation of feelings I had been accumulating for years. It was unintentional, really, didn't want to gave him an idea about my secret, but by the time I realized I already had put one hand on one of my arms, on the fabric of the sweater that was at least three sizes too big "for me, all you've done, is more than I deserve "He seemed to want to interrupt, but I didn't left him. I had to tell him, _I wanted to tell him_ "Seth ... Thanks "

It was more than a word, it was more than a feeling. It was the truth, the truth was, it was the first thing he said came from the depths of my soul, something he had wanted to say for days.

"If you had not been there, I ... I could not endure even one day. There is a limit to the solitude. You do not even let me get close to mine "

He was silent for a minute, and I did too. I had no more to say, but I was waiting for your reaction. He stepped forward, trembling a little at the sight of my cheek.

"Sorry," he repeated, expected to last, extending his hand to the side of my face was hurt, but I didn't touch it, just let his fingers inches from my skin.

"It was not your fault," I do not know where I got the motivation, but I took the hand with two of mine, placing it as close as possible to my cheek as II felt the heat of the warm touch "You've done no more than treat me well, how could you do something that could hurt me? "Maybe it was for the moment, but I was sure that my smile was sweet, something I had not been in a long, long time.

He looked into my eyes. I stared back. He approached but I knew he would not try anything that might go overboard, and I was right. He kissed my forehead with such delicacy that just felt the brush between us.  
It was like a sun. Bright, warm.  
Ultimately, Seth was the sun in the middle of my storm.


	5. Chapter 5

5: We are flesh and blood, but we have to live as if we were of iron.

_I was just there, lying in the hospital's bed staring at the white ceiling. I was very tired, but I was not sleepy. The curtains were drawn, so no one could see me, so I couldn't see anyone._

_But they couldn't hear me._

_I could hear everyone. From the doctors to the nurses, but no one could hear me. Nobody ever approached, nobody visited me. Andrew had tried but he left, I only through the window of the door._

_The door went open._

_I bet they it was my parents, I just knew it, the doctor never came so early, and besides him only nurses were coming to see me and then leave, but they had been here a couple of times so I was sure they were Mom and Dad._

_Mama was crying on the other side of the curtain, even before coming to get too close. I could hear her but could not say something to her, the mask of oxygen that the put me on the mouth stopped me._

_I had always wanted a little brother; maybe that way mom would not be so lonely when dad is at work. I tried to be good, tried to make her laugh, but she just looked at me, just walked away. If I had a little brother, maybe mom would be happy._

_"Why?" Mama sobbed even more, keeping her hands at her face. I knew that Dad had his eyes closed, he always keep that expression when he was thinking about something "Why I had to give life to such a pathetic person?"_

* * *

I woke up coughing too hard, sweating, and with my chest in pain, and that was not a very good sign that we say. It was dark, which indicated that it was still night, or at least very early in the morning.

I coughed and coughed, spent about five seconds in that before I felt Elliot on my bed, rubbing his nose against my arm to show me where he was. I had to reach with blind eyes the largest cartridge that hung from his neck, pulling it to take the inhaler. Aspire deep as much as I could, containing air and feeling the pressure of pain in my chest disappear after seconds.

What made the tears come out was mostly shock than anything else.

This was common; it was almost routine, three days a week minimum. Waking from the nightmare that lurked my dreams, making me remember that time in my life that I just wanted to forget. Elliot was there, leaning his head on my lap while I was trying calm down my soul.

I was tired of all this.

But I had chosen to come to this place, so I had no right to complain.

"... Everything will be fine" I happened to look to Elliot as I put the inhaler disguised hung around his neck. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness so I could see him looking at me with his big blue eyes "... Everything will be okay."

* * *

"What are you doing?" I almost had a heart attack when out of nowhere I hear a voice behind me and very, _very_, close to my back. While I breathe when I notice that the voice was Seth, but that didn't take away the fact that he was too close, so close that with just lifting my head I could see his eyes looking down at me with a smile.

"... Getting my books?"

"I thought so" he said sarcastically as he stretched his hand to close the door of my locker before I turn around to face him "What are you doing tonight?" It was a relief that I was used to sudden questions from the person who was in front of me, after all he asked the same type of questions every day.

"I guess to complete the homework. They left us a mountain for the next week that is not normal" just gave me chills to remember it, and I didn't want to spend all the night without sleep when the next day I had to get up early in the morning. I preferred to do all the homework at once.

"Well now you have something more important to do" He took my books away from my hands before I could protest, "You are cordially invited to a bonfire tonight, feel honored" He grinned.

"A bonfire?" It gave me an idea of the stage. It had happened that a have seen once the beaches of La Push before entering school, and Emily had said something about it to me the last time I saw her.

"You like the legends, right? Like the ones of your books at your house. The Elders tell stories of our tribe in the bonfire" He shrugged, but kept smiling "They are secret, an outsider has never been present in a bonfire, is even my first time. But Sam said it was okay to invite you, well, everyone wants you to go "

"You won't let me stay in my house after say no, right?"

"No" Even if he had a smile that he always had, I knew he was completely serious, I knew he was able to get into my house to throw me over his shoulder and take me by force.

"Why I half expected that answer?"I sighed slowly "Since I know no matter what I say you will not leave me stay in my house, is not worth to try to convince you"  
"You're going to give up so easily? Thought I should throw you over my shoulder and take you by force" His face turned to surprise while I rolled my eyes "Sorry, sorry, had to have a plan B "He laughed a bit.  
"Either way I don't think I can get to have some defense against you" His laughter raised, making an eco in the hallways, calling attention we managed to lose with the pass of days, not that it mattered, at least to me. Lisa had kept her distance, indeed, I have only seen her once and technically I had seen her back, because she had turned around as fast as our eyes met, disappearing into the hallway.

My cheek was well kept with a type of bandage and I had not heard anyone talk about the matter after that.

That really had me surprised, but Seth didn't seem to feel something because of it, so I decided to ask.

His answer left me even more confused.

"Paul tends to be very ... persuasive"

Honestly, I was afraid to keep asking for only remember the Paul's size. Seth didn't comment anything either, and mostly avoided thinking much about the wounds when he saw my face. Those were moments where his hand scurried to take my hand, squeezing it hard, not letting go for a couple of minutes, then he let go, slowly, but he let go. At first it was quite uncomfortable, but as he repeated the process it begun to enter the normal, after all spending three days doing the same thing and not going used to it was kind of stupid.

"Can I have my books back back?" I look at him with hope, it looked a little weird that Seth carried with one hand the books he had taken from my locker, although he didn't seem to mind in the least.

"And let you hurt your hand? No thanks, how can you even bear weight with those dolls's wrist?" His tone was slightly mocking, but reached out to take one of my wrist, looking it carefully "Is not even half of mine!"

"If you haven't noticed my bones are slightly smaller than yours"

He was huge, I was tiny. We were a pretty funny duo, but at least I was. I had a little of time left, so I had to take everything I could.

"Can't we skip the next class?" He looked at me with a look of supplication. I rolled my eyes.

"No." There were times when he was the one who had the moral to give me answers like that, when he was absolutely sure about his point. This time it was my turn.

The hour of departure had arrived faster than I thought, and the sun was setting when Seth practically dragged me to the parking lot. It was a rainy day but that doesn't mean that it was cold too outside. I was about to ask him what we were doing there, but by the time I realized he was opening the door of the Chevy in which Embry had brought me the first time.

Point of difference: No person with licensed was present there.

But Seth's smile told me everything.

"You're not going to ..." I shook my head slightly, first looking inside the car and after looking at him "... do you?" His smile grew bigger.

"Get in before we are late"

* * *

I would be lying if I said I had no fun on the road, because the truth was that I had. While Seth had been playing mercilessly with the health of my heart pretending to lose control of the wheel or something. A part of that, it was great.

"Oh, please, it was not so bad" He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what I had though, knowing that I couldn't help but smile when he said something like that.

"If you wanted to gave me tachycardia, congratulations, you did it"

"I'm glad your heart has me present" How did I get used to this kind of talk? I had no idea, but at this point I had nothing to do but smile. Sometimes, like when we first meet, it seemed that he wanted to say something else, as if he wanted to add a comment. Many times I had classify him as an anxious person because the times when we walked and he rubbed his hands with each other, as if he holding back the urge to take something that had he wanted.

But as before, he never said or did anything, so these speculations were only that, speculations.

"Well… Welcome, is not much but is a home" He turned to the construction of wood that was behind him. Like Emily's house was totally captivating.

"It's beautiful, I mean it" I added the last comment knowing that he would make his own speech after the first word "It looks so familiar ..."  
"Well" He stood beside me, looking at his own his, tilting his face a little "I guess is because my family lives here"

A family.

A word that for me had many meanings, but the people who occupied that category were not linked by blood with me. Seth grew up in a close family, that's why he was so warm? So ... what I was for him? Cold as ice?

"That sounds nice ..."

I knew he was staring at me, I knew he wanted to ask but I didn't stare back. I was not prepared to say something on the matter, he had been so happy in the day that I didn't have the heart to ruin his mood. I couldn't imagine how he might react if he knew the truth.  
"Well," He put his palms together, creating a sound like applause as I looked at him with curiosity. He smiled, taking a few steps to get to the front and then to the side "Everybody is at the back. You better not go in the house, I don't want to risk my ego by you seeing the photos that my mother insists on putting around the house. "

"Oh, please, can't be that bad. Even if you had a sailor dress picture it wouldn't be as bad as you say "

He stood still and looked at me with wide eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

Don' tell me that the photo ... really ... Sailor ... his face ... Dianara, hold, Dianara, hold, Dianara hol-

Two seconds later, I burst out laughing.

How long had it been since the last time I did this? Maybe years. I was being rude, I knew, and I didn't even know why I was laughing like this, but I didn't want to stop.

"Y-Your, Oh god, your face" I couldn't even finish the sentence, laughter almost completely stopped me. I couldn't breathe; I guess that is the consequence about not laughing like this in a lot of time, my stomach also hurt. I was trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't. When I managed to get my breath back in my feet were no longer on the floor and I felt dizzy for a moment and had to grab the first thing I found while let out a scream.

Seth had lifted me by the waist, wrapping his arms as he held me in the air, and what I had been reached to grab was his neck and I had my head buried in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

I wanted to tell him to put me down, wanted to say it was not fun at all, but his laughter didn't seem to mean that he was making this because he wanted me angry. I hear something I had never heard from a person, happiness was a mix with relief, something that had never really heard.

"You laughed, you laughed!" He kept turning me, still holding me in the air, but I simply joined his laughter in my own way, giving up.

You could say that I couldn't understand Seth , nor his words or his actions: So I gave up. Officially left the task of analyzing it, set aside in order to understand why he said it. I just let go, for the first time in many years I have the opportunity to do it.

"You don't know- you really have no idea of all the time I've been waiting to hear that" He let myself down slowly, barely opening the hug around my waist as my feet slowly meet the ground. I slide my arms so I could but never separated from Seth; I trusted him, but didn't trust my own feet so there was a chance that, with something nonexistent, I could feel in the ground "It's a wonderful sound, you should laugh more often"

I lift my face to respond, meeting fabric of his shirt almost to the level of my nose. I lift face in surprise, suddenly realizing how close we were, realizing he had not let go of what he hugged of my body. He no longer had embraced my waist because I was too small for that, but his arms were slightly down as his fingers were entangled at the end of my back, carefully placed to avoid touching places he shouldn't.

"Seth?" At this point in the story It was just normal for us to be this close as friends? So why I was nervous as he was looking at me If I was used to it?

"You're beautiful"

He had said it so softly, so naturally, that for only a moment didn't cause a big effect on me. It touched my heart, yes, but it was five seconds after that my body understood the meaning of words and sent blood to my face, surely making that part as red as a tomato. Although I was surprised at myself no looking away, still shocked by what I found in Seth eyes.

At first I had purposely ignored the look in his eyes, thinking it was just an illusion, thinking that it was for something else, completely refusing to think so much of me, but now that I was so close I could see it clearly. Seth's eyes saw me, for some inexplicable reason, with true devotion. It was as I remembered that men looked at women in the movies when they put the ring on the finger when they are in their wedding, but this was not the case, so didn't pick his words or his gaze.

But all thoughts were interrupted by the uproarious laughter coming from what I could tell was the backyard of the house.

"Paul" I looked up. Seth was looking in the same direction in which I had been looking at before, with a smile on his face, and then looked back at me "Let's go? I'm sure that if we don't show up they will finish all the food" His face was hoping to leave and I left a giggled in my throat, but still nodded and his face brightened.

He let go of my waist, perhaps slowly than necessary, but I just separate enough to start having living space as he reached out to take one of my hands, gently pulling me with him when he began to walk toward the laughter.

I didn't try to let go, were there some reason why I should do it? There were none, that was the point.

"Lu!" To be honest, I didn't see coming at all the small figure that came running towards me and hung on my legs, causing me to drop Seth's hand for find balance somehow "Lu! Lu! Lu! "

"Looks like somebody was waiting to meet you" Seth chuckled. I looked at him, then at the girl who was clinging to my legs like some kind of stuffed animal "This is Claire"

"Claire! Claire! "

"Nice to meet you" I put a hand on the head brown hair and her eyes came up to meet mine with a huge smile in her small face.

"Claire, let her breathe a little" I almost automatically smiled when I heard Emily's voice approached, and when looked up I found that indeed she was heading toward us. He looked at me apologetically as she carried the girl with a smile "It's good to see you so soon"

"I say the same"

Everyone was there, as Seth has said, and I was not right about the beach but point of my view from before and the view right now was about the same. Although I didn't know some faces, like who was introduced as Billy Black, Jacob's father, a man in a wheelchair who seemed healthier than me. And Seth's mom.

"I can finally meet you!" I had begun to extend my hand, but she went straight to hug me. It was a little uncomfortable considering that I had little experience interacting with people, but Sue Clearwater kept smiling at me, reminding me to Emily "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you" I somehow managed to smile back. And pray that the smile had gone as one and not as a grin.

"I thought that just in the movies the women fought with nails Eh, porcelain doll! How's the cheek? Just tell us if it left a scare and we will take care! "I recognized the voice of Embry from a little further back, where they were practically killing each other, but for some reason everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Oh dear, don't worry about it, a pretty face like yours can't be ruin that simple, I'm sure you will be cured in a trice" I felt my face boil as Sue looked at me that way, patting my hand to make me comfortable.

"Enough affection for today" Seth almost got among us two, taking my hands and looking at his mother with a smile, "I don't want you to steal her from me, Ma"

"I wouldn't, but you have to learn to share her" Sue laughed a little, without taking her eyes from us.

"I don't think it's something I want to learn"

Okay, this conversation mother - son was very interesting, but for the fact that they were talking about me as well ... Seth's property.

Okay, why didn't it bother me? Bha, since I had gone completely insane, that was the only explanation that I can make.

"The food is ready!" The sound of Emily's voice went out from the house as a fire alarm. All the huge guys, that were because a miracle dressed in shirts, ran inside. Even Seth, who before that looked at me and muttered something like a "I will be right back"

The size of the burger that was served on my plate was definitely too much for me, I was sure that was the size of everything I ate in a full day without exaggeration.

I felt someone's eyes watching me, when I realized that they were not Seth's eyes I looked up to meet Emily's concerned face.

"If you don't like it I'm sure we have other things" She offered so kindly that my heart grew with guilt.

"Don't feel bad Emily, she eats like a bird, with three bites she is full" I rolled my eyes when Seth looked at me a little upset.

"I doubt you want to talk about this again"  
"You're going to eat a full hamburger even if is the last thing I do" His eyes stared at my plate and then at my eyes, and laughter erupted around us again when our eyes competition began. We had this discussion several times when we had to study and he stayed at my house for dinner. Generally I don't buy red meat thing that completely scandalized him, and when he saw the portions that I served for myself was when the war started.

Ah, but no, I will not give my budge on this issue.

I don't know if it has been minutes or hours, but by the time I realized the stars had begun to appear, maybe that was some kind of signal because some of the boys got up to look for wood to light the fire.

"Are you cold?" Seth sat next to me in the trunk, looking at me curiously, "I can find something mine inside"

"I'm fine," I shook my head, smiling slightly as I looked up. The view of the night sky was so unusual that it left an empty feeling in my stomach, as if seeing them had a special feeling, an emotion hiding somewhere.

Feel Seth's eye on me was normal, but when I turned I smiled at the sight. His side of the head was resting on his arms, which were hugging his knees.

"Did something happen?"

"You are happy" Said like response. I watched with curiosity and got the idea, because I raise my head a little. He opened his mouth, ready to say something else, but a voice in the background caught my attention, making me turn my head to look toward the house, and the people walking towards us.

"Weren't they secret?"

My heart stopped for a second.

I knew that voice, it was hers. Was it possible? I knew she had moved, but didn't know where. Although I try to avoid my conscience if I was wrong, completely fill me with excitement. If it was her, I would be perfectly happy.

I recognized Jacob, smiling slightly before stopping and looking at the person besides him, talking to the girl without even noticing my gaze. I got up a little, watching stupid open-mouthed at her.

But I felt a smile on my face with the pass seconds.

"Bella!" I was more than aware that he had shouted with all my strength, drawing the attention of more than one, but she was looking at me and that was the important thing. Bella had recognized me, and she was smiling as I ran toward her.

The person who was like my sister, the only friend I could trust blindly.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the visits! I am very happy! Please enjoy the chapter!

6: There are not difficult things, just less easier things.

* * *

"When you came to America?" I was hung in Bella's neck, completely happy to not feel so stupidly petite next to her. I watched as she smiled a little, she has not changed that, it was a little higher but equally pale, she was just as I remembered.

"A couple of weeks ago!" The smile that was on my face could not be wiped out, that was final "I convinced my parents to let me come and study in a different environment, so here I am!"

"You know each other?" The sarcastic question of Jacob made us put our eyes in blank, but I still couldn't stop smiling, I could also see the face of curiosity-happiness of Seth, who was on one of the sides.

"Their parents know mine" Bella explained "We spent a couple of weeks together every holiday when they came from Ireland, you could say that we are family" She looked at me again, putting a hand on my head when I released her neck, tilting her face "Hey, you've grown"

The memories of the summers and the occasional celebration of the New Year's came to mind. Had been so long since those moments that it looked like a dream, as if I had dreamed it all... yeah, now that I remember, those very happy memories were from before I was diagnose with the thing that I have been fitting against since then, even though the thing I was fighting against the most was time.

But now, it didn't matter. So I smiled.

"Finally someone tells me so!"

"It's not that is notici-EH! "I listen to Embry starting one of his comments, but he didn't finish it for when I hear the sound of a blow, when I turned to where he was both Quil and Claire, who was being carried by the boy, had a couple of tablespoons of cooking in each hand and near Embry's head.

"Good Job!" Quil smiled at Claire, how laughed happily

"Although the last time I saw you, you were 13, I almost didn't recognize you" ... Why is it that I had a bad feeling about this? "Why are you using those contacts?" Ah, that's why.

"I can see things that are far" was one of the biggest lies I've said in my life, but when I looked at Bella after she looked at me confused, she understood what I was trying to say to her.

"... We have a lot to talk about, right?

"A lot" I nodded.

Bella knew everything, so there was no reason why I couldn't talk to her about my problems, knowing that she was going to try the impossible to make me go and live in another part of the United States, somewhere with less rain.

"Ehhh, sorry to interrupt ... the girls chat" Jacob approached with a smile, obviously mocking us. I rolled my eyes "But my dad is about to begin" pointed with his thumb where I had been sitting before. The fire had been lit, and there were just a few people standing so we get close enough to reach the center.

I sat on the floor, right next to where Bella had her legs and Seth sat next to me.

The legends of the tribe were, as Seth said, very interesting. My eyes and ears had completely glued to Billy, who recounted the story with skill and feeling, looking at the fire very seriously, but sometimes looking around to see us, and I would have sworn that a few times he had turned to me when he said things about how the spirit warriors turned into wolves.

I was sure it was my imagination, so I kept listening without paying attention to anything else, even ignoring the looks of Seth who seemed kind of anxious about something.

It was as if I had a movie centre in my head because the details of the story .Billy seemed the narrator of some kind of program that you spend all the day watching without knowing why. I could imagine each face, each scene, each place.

The cold ones.

And the wolves. Above all, the wolves.

Although ... for some reason, didn't understand which, there was a somewhat blurred image in the back of my mind when I was trying to imagine the cold ones. It wasn't an image made by me, it was a memory of a person, but the memory was too confused to recognize it as a real one.

But the thought of having a memory like that made me shake a little.

"I knew it, you are cold" Seth turned to see me with reproach while we were standing up once Billy had finished the story of the third wife "I'll get something from inside before you catch something"

"Oh, for the love of god," I rolled my eyes "You really think I'm so weak?"

"Better safe than sorry" He shrugged.

"You are preventing too much"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Yes, you are!"

We glanced each other, smiling, but I had to turn my face to see Bella's. She was in something like a shock, because she had her mouth opened a little an she was blinking in disbelief. I wanted to ask her if something was wrong, but she turned to see Seth with the same face.

"You ... you imprinted on her?"

"Bella?"

Like Seth, who said the name of the person in front of us sounding quite confused and not understanding the why Bella had the face of shock, I looked at Bella who at the same time was looking at us.

"Imprint?" This was no time due to the environment, but the question had left my throat before even thinking. Bella looked at me now with her mouth slightly open, but turned back to Seth, who was stiff as a rock at my side.

"You haven't told her?" Her question was not answered, so she ran a hand through her hair before turning a bit serious "You ... Why her? "She muttered, perhaps more to herself than to the rest of us " ... Stay in my house today, ok? I'm sure Charlie will be happy to see you as well ... and we need to have a tal-

"NO!" Before I could move or Bella could finish the sentence, Seth was no longer by my side if not in front of me, standing as a barrier between Bella and me, looking almost serious but with confusion in his eyes, or at least that's what I thought I saw the time I could see his face. For some reason I couldn't understand, at least half a second later all the boys were around us, I guess having noticed Seth's voice that was out like a scream.

"Seth"

"No" He looked at Jacob, who had taken a step forward, as if to get in the way of Bella and Seth. But when the person that had become my best friend stared at him, Jacob stayed in place, as if he was reading Seth's thoughts, then I could see that Seth looked at Bella again, "I want you to explain what you're talking about. What do you mean by "why her?"?"

"Seth-"

"Bella" She was interrupted and I was curious to peek through one of his sides to see the look he had, because Bella had put on a face pretty guilty when she answered "What do you mean?" I could poke enough to see his face reflected what his voice showed: Anger. But he didn't let me take another step forward, because he put his arm in front of me, blocking my path.

"Seth ..." I looked up the arm to see Jacob, he was also serious and looked at the person that put the arm in front of me, as if waiting for him to drop a laugh and say it was a joke or something.

"No, Jake ..." Bella put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him before watching us "Seth ... you know I trust you, but-

"No." Why is it that it looked like he could anticipate what she was going to say? It was like that, because he had shaken his head in a rather strong way.

"... You don't know if you can control yourself" Bella took deep breath, continuing the sentence, but still looking at Seth "You are the newest in this-I understand that is the last thing you want, but at any moment you could lose control and you can hu-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He interrupted, looking extremely angry.

"Seth, I'm telling you for her own good! You don't know her, you know nothing about her! When you find out everything you're going to get so angry that it will be dangerous for her to be near you! "Bella looked at me, and then looked at him again and his face changed to one quite worried when she saw Seth trembled visibly.

My heart stopped for a moment.

Bella wouldn't tell him about it, right? She was one of the people who understand the most the situation, so she knew that _that _topic was a secret for most of the people. She was not referring to what I was thinking, right?

"I would never hurt! NEVER! "I had only heard once Seth's voice like that, and had been in the time that I had in the middle of the incident with Lisa, but for some reason this time was different, this time it felt worse. I opened my mouth, looking at Bella, ready to talk, but I felt like someone grabbed me and took me a little away from Seth.

"Not intentionally!"

"Calm down Seth!"

I recognized the person who had me in arms as Leah. I had met her before, a few times she had passed by the school reluctantly because Seth had forgotten something, and at first I thought she hated me because she never seemed to notice me when I was just besides her brother, but over some time she begun to look at me, to even say hello to me, but couldn't say we were friends or something because we needed to cross more than three words to get to that point.

"Don't show her this, not this way!" She had her arms around me when she turned to scream to her younger brother, but I didn't pay attention to her o to her words, I just stared at Seth.

He was shaking.

He was upset.

He was very upset.

A sound came from his throat, more like a growl.

The rest happened so fast that I didn't notice when Leah had gone around, hugging me and hiding my eyes on her shoulder, but with a little push I could see what was happening behind her, what was going on a bit far from me.

They were rigid, each and every one of them, and no one spoke and the scene was like we had for some reason changed our world for another one. I could see Emily with Claire in her arms near the entrance of the house but I was not looking for that.

I was looking for Seth.

But I couldn't find him.

Maybe it was because my mind was trying to protect my heart from having an attack, but I hadn't noticed the giant shape with hair that stood in the middle of what looked like a circle formed by all the people. Bella was behind Jake, looking guiltily... Gigantic figure ... Figure ... hair ... Why I had a feeling I was missing an important detail?

Maybe it was because the animal-Because it was an animal, like a giant dog, but I was sure it was a wolf, was in the place where Seth was supposed to be, who I couldn't find anywhere. Or will it be the fact that I was not reacting as I should? I was accepting it too quickly, why I was not running and screaming in the opposite direction? I had no idea.

Perhaps I had spent so much time with Seth that my sense of survival no longer worked. Yes, it was probably that.

"Leah" Sam's voice pulled me out of the trance. It was firm, deeper than what I previously heard. Leah didn't look at because she her eyes were straight towards the wolf, not even taking her eyes off of it for a second. Now that I spotted the animal seemed quite anxious, but he was not moving, not getting near anyone and no one was going away from it either, which was quite strange "Take her to Emily"

I was so close to her that I could hear perfectly as Leah contained something like a growl in the back of the throat, but I glanced at her before turning to see the wolf again. He was staring at me. I was looking at him.

I... knew that look.

"If I knew I'd end up babysitting, I wouldn't have bothered to come" she muttered under her breath while she turned her back to me but not allowing me to go away, having somewhat quick steps towards the house.

The wolf was watching me-I kept looking at him. But he seemed to have heard something because he turned his head and growled in the direction where Bella was, but it seemed like he was growling at her, and I saw Jacob as he stepped forward to become a human shield. But aside from these details, I saw nothing else, all I could see was the animal that seemed out of the legends of Billy, the ones that he was describing moments ago. God, I could swear that the wolf was ... was ...

The eyes.

The presence.

Everything was ... everything was the same.

Nobody seemed to be afraid, it seemed they wanted to help him, even Paul had a worried look on his face. It was ... possible?

"Seth?"

The familiar feeling of eyes looking at me started, and even Leah had stopped to turn to look at me. I wonder if my face will be in reality as I thought in my mind, eyes narrowed, lips between wide with surprise, eyes fixed on the wolf I had called with the name of the one that should be in his place.

I surround Leah putting a hand on her arm, making my way through Embry and Quil, staying in a point between them, without taking my eyes on him.

"Seth?" I repeated, and the wolf seemed to leave his thoughts, because he stopped growling at Bella and turned to my direction, putting his ears down just like Elliot do sometimes. That simple gesture seemed too lovely to even think about being afraid of the wolf that had hair with different shades of brown.

Almost shuffling my steps when I was walking forward, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Nobody stopped me, so I must be.

When I was at a distance short enough to consider myself very close, I reached a little with my hand. People around me held their breath, making a sound that even I could perceive, but it didn't seem that I was going to be stopped by someone so I continue until my hand was inches from the big head.

Time stopped right then.

What the hell I am doing? I repeat: Why I was not running and screaming in the opposite direction? There was a huge wolf in front of me, who I was calling by the name of my best friend -What made me more confusing was the fact that no one corrected me, nobody was laughing, it was like I was right.

For when both my subconscious and I realized, I had my hand on his fur.

"Somehow ..." I walked a little more, tilting my face as I watched the black eyes staring at me brightly. If it was the same, there was no doubt "Now I feel even smaller"

Seth let out something like a laugh, while the people that were around us relaxed, some of them laughing and others sighing, with relieved I guess.

I had been right from the start

Seth, undoubtedly, was a special person.

* * *

I stood at the door of my house when I turned on the lights. Jacob and Bella had brought me, or rather Bella had forced Jacob to bring me, warning me that at any moment she would just come and talk to me. I think the reason that Bella had forced him to bring me was the fact that Sue had invited me to sleep in the guest room of her house, but even before I could open my mouth Bella was crawling me to the car, telling Seth something like "Wipe that smile from your face. Is not going to happen"

"Ahhh, Elliot" I sighed, watching my dog while changing the water in his pot and putting his food in other one "In what type of mess I got myself into?" I was a very bad liar. I had a great time,putting aside the fact that it had been very uncomfortable the moments when Sam got serious and tried to talk about something between the lines "Family" and "Duty" and "Trust, respect" though that last for some reason was for Seth.

I didn't understand anything, so I was quite entertained with Claire, who had been trying to braid my hair without success because her small hands.

I was so tired that I barely passed by the bathroom to take my contact lenses off before throwing myself on the bed and stuck my face in the pillow.

Anyone who saw my situation would probably though that I had a lot to think about, but to be honest, I had nothing in mind. I just closed my eyes and when I opened them again the room was slightly different, as if time had passed much faster than normal. This sort of thing bothered me the days I had to go to school, because I woke up to an hour, then closed my eyes for what seemed a moment, and when I reopened them I discovered I had slept an hour and a half.

Bha, I wasn't on going to classes tomorrow, so it didn't mattered.

I closed my eyes again, ready to go back to sleep.

But a cry and the sound of something falling to the floor beside my bed didn't let me.

"Ouch!" I got up as fast as I could, turning around and leaning on hands to see the person who had come through my window and was on the floor of my room. I was about to scream, but the voice seemed so familiar that I stopped myself.

I waited for that person to look at me from the floor, smiling nervously.

"Hello ..." Seth raised a hand, waving, and I stayed there: half-raised, looking at him from my bed, probably with the mouth open like an idiot "I think you did not expect my visit" He got up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head, where he probably landed when he fell from the window. He looked at me with a big smile, as if we were in the corridors of the school and not in my room.

As if he hasn't used the _damn window _to enter to my _room._

I closed my mouth and tilt my face, sitting completely while trying to understand the situation.

"Seth"

"Yes?"  
"Can tell what you are doing in my house- in my room," I looked at the electronic clock that was on the table beside my bed and then I looked at him "At half past two in the morning?"

"... I came to see you?"

"Coming through the window?"

"You should close your windows with key occasionally" He looked at me accusingly. Wait, what?

"... How do you know I never close the window with key?"

He shrugged, looking across the room as I sat cross-legged on the mattress hugging a pillow strong enough to make it clear that I was... disturbed, waiting for him to answer as I watched him with narrowed eyes, suddenly having the feeling that I was going to have head pain after these.

"Say-well ...maybe- just maybe... this is not the first time I come in" He scratched his neck, smiling nervously at me, avoiding my gaze as he could.

... You must be kidding

"Give me a moment" I had to take a deep breath, trying to clear my mind as much as possible before turning to look at him again.

"It was not enough to see you on the day! I just _had_ to do something!" He defended himself when I looked at him with a look that showed that I was possibly a bit annoyed, raising his arms slightly, as if he was waiting for me to launch his pillow in his hands. Which seemed a good idea right now.

"And get into my house at night and watch me sleep was the solution!? Now I understand why you stay asleep in almost every class!" I managed to keep the pillow in place.

"I needed to see you!"

"What kind of reason is that!?" I sighed "... I've always wondered if there were people who said such things so lightly ... I see that they do exist" He rolled his eyes when I swing so that my head fell on one of the pillows, looking at him.

"Eh, I'm not the only on this, all the others who imprinted on someone do the same, Quil do it do! and remember how old Claire is, the girl even call him _MY _Quil " True, I had heard something about it before, about Quil and Claire, although it was an accident, and I had heard from Bella while Jake and she took me home, but I still didn't understand.

"Now, get me out of uncertainty, what is the meaning of imprinting?" He stood still for a moment before tilting his face and sit on the floor right next to my bed, putting an elbow on the mattress.

"When you imprint on someone ..." His gaze was lost for a moment, as if remembering something "is no longer gravity that holds you to the earth, everything, absolutely everything rotates around that person, nothing else matters, nor water, nor air, only that person. You would do anything to make that person happy and pleased, you would be anything that person needs, a friend, a protector, a brother, a ... "He closed his mouth, suddenly turning serious but then smiling a little "You would be everything"

"... That sounds like a kind of spell more than anything else"

"You can see it that way" he swallowed a laugh "But then, you have put a spell on me"

He said it with a smile so big that I thought the idea of blush ridiculous at the comment so obnoxiously romantic, which is why I stay as neutral as possible, knowing that a smile had appeared in my face.

"Interesting"

"Oh?" He blinked a few times, confused "Hey, you can react like a normal person with all this, I still don't understand how you didn't ran when you saw me transformed, not that I'm complaining."

"It's your fault" He opened his mouth to reply, but I didn't let him "Seth, I can't even try to reach a book in the school library because you're afraid that I twist my ankle if I start look for it on tiptoe, Doesn't it seems logical that I lost my fear to this kind of things because of you? " I thought he was going to replicate at my words, but he thought for a moment before wrinkling his nose a little.

"That's why you didn't react when you ... you know ... Your cheek?"

"That was because I was in a bad mood, and when I'm in a bad mood I'm too busy with my thoughts as to react to something that happens outside" It was a white lie, but he didn't need to know that, right?

"Good" relieved sigh.

"This issue of imprinting, have some kind of side effect? I'm sure that with my bad luck is enough to worry "He looked with a smile, obviously amused by my words but seemed to take it seriously.  
"Well ..." He tilt his face, resting it lightly on the mattress "There aren't many things, first, I cannot be away from you for long."

"That would explain why you were going into my house without my consent, at least I know what to tell the police" Seth remained serious for a moment, but then I smiled mockingly and he rolled his eyes, but then smiled "What else?"

"... I have to ... you are not going to like this- I mean, We have done it a couple of times but ... not enough to keep me calm, so..." What could it be? I knew there was nothing between us with those descriptions "... I have- I _need_ to have some kind of physical contact with you at all times, even if is a small one."

...Inte .. ... resting.

"Physical contact ..." I nodded slowly, trying to think of something else to say.

"Obviously, you remained traumatized" He grimaced "Let's set an example ... No, I can't use Emily and Sam, not Quil's ... Well, I guess the example of Jared is best" He scratched his head "Kim is Jared's imprint, you haven't seen because she has a very different schedule in school. Jared always holds her hand or put an arm around her shoulders, that sort of thing."

"Ah, that explains everything" I raised my head slightly "That was why you always seemed so anxious? With your hands and who you moved as we walked, I was very close to qualify you as hyperactive"

"You noticed that?" I was shocked at first when I noticed who under the brown skin of Seth, he was blushing a lot, while he hide his face because of the embarrassment in the sheets for a moment. I had to swallow the laugh that was asking me to come out "I am ... a disgrace"

"You're not, you were saved from being classified as an asshole" He raised only the eyes, well, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, "If you had done something like that the first time we met, or the first few days, it was almost 100% sure that I was going to classify you as an asshole, and would probably run away every time I saw you"

"You just raised my ego as you have no idea" He smiled, revealing the rest of his face. I smiled back at about the same time, "Sam was, well, worried about letting me come" He said out of nowhere "I'm glad I came" His smile widened.

"Me too," I admitted, laughing a little, "At least now I must not run away when you approach too much" We both laughed a little.

"Although" When we stopped laughing for some reason his face changed a little. He put both arms on the bed, resting his chin on the forearms "I also came because another thing ..." His face showed his doubts.

"What is?" Arrange over the pillow under my head to look better at him. I looked back and saw concern and curiosity in his eyes, but mostly the first thing.

"... It's about what Bella said"

I froze, almost as much as if I had all the windows open in winter.

Damn it... he remember that.

"About how you haven't told me "_nothing_" " He continued, although he knew that _I knew_ what he meant "She said that when I found out everything I could get so angry I could hurt you ..." He whispered the last words, but he was so close that I could still hear it.

At this point I could not lie; I couldn't tell him that I didn't know what Bella was talking about at that time. I couldn't.

"There are things you don't know about me" It was hard to say that because my voice just got stuck in my throat, like I was struggling to get it out, to form any other word, but I had to pause and take a deep breath to do it, "There are things I'm willing to tell you-But there are things Seth-... you have to understand that there are things that ... "I take one of my hands, squeezing gently as I watched an almost tender, somehow giving me courage" ... There are things that I won't tell you -not because I don't trusted you but because ... because ... because they are things I want to forget "

"Whatever is it" He smiled sweetly, looking at me with those dark eyes that always followed me almost everywhere "You can tell me, I will not judge you" My lip trembled. Why right now when I heard what I wanted to hear for so long the fear grew inside of me? I did not want to say anything, but at the same time I wanted to tell him everything "You don't need to tell me everything today, may be in pieces, you don't even have to tell me, it doesn't matter"

"You're a bad liar"

"Ah, you caught me" He grimaced, making me laugh a little "Don't worry" He insisted, putting another of his hands on my head, resting his chin over the edge of my bed "Get some sleep, maybe tomorrow you feel better about this "I knew he was dying of eagerness to hear what I had to say, but he was just there: Sitting on the floor besides my bed, holding my hand, giving me the time I needed.

I don't know what I did well to deserve someone like him to want to be by my side.

"... Thanks for stand me, is not an easy task" I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you" I'm sure he grinned, resting his right cheek on the mattress "Never forget that."

"Seth?" I didn't open my eyes, I felt that was going to fall asleep at any time, this may have been one of the reasons why I was going to say, if this was a dream, it is not so important, but even if it reality, It was actually one of the things I had to say sooner or later.

After all, it was part of who I was, or at least the person I used to be, and this was the last thing I could do for him.

"Mm?" I felt like his hand passing over my hair, slowly, almost like a caress that you provide to a pet. It was close, very warm, not even needed some sheet, I was perfectly comfortable and safe here. I didn't let go of his hand either, just leave mine locked with his.

"My name is not Lu" I Arrange to said, feeling like I was going slowly, but still the words were out of my mouth "My name is Luka"

And I fell asleep.

I will see his reaction tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the people that have been visiting my fic!

7: The most painful memories are those who are happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

I was hot.

I have not felt like this in a long time-not as if in Ireland I had many more opportunities to at least have sun, but at least there was more here and I could remember how it felt to be hot because of the sunlight.

Now I felt as if somehow the sun was next to me, lying in the same bed as me to without burn me with all his heat. I frowned still with my eyes closed, wanting to stretch my arms to pull the blanket over me.

But I could not move, there was something on top of my arms that wouldn't let my limbs moves. I did not remember anything like that on my bed.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to figure out what was the thing that keeps me restricted- finding a extension of skin and clavicle of someone too close to my eyes for my taste. I held my breath, a moment looking down to see the condition of my arms. Indeed they were trapped because the person, who for some reason not known to me was sleeping in my bed, had one of his arms on top of mine and the other under me, intertwining his fingers on my back.

I haven't missed the fact that he had no shirt on.

I let the air out slowly and returned my eyes to take a look up-Finding Seth's sleeping face.

Recap: Seth was lying in bed before going to sleep? No. Well, at least my memory wasn't falling... Oh my God, Who am I trying to fool? Why in god's name I was in this stupidly embarrassing situation? More because the fact that it seemed that Seth had not even move with my attempt of moving my arms.

I sighed. What had I done to deserve to be in this? I wanted to go to the bathroom-That I was supposed to do now?

"Mhhh" I almost jumped when I heard as Seth woke up, looking up to confirm that his eyes weren't open. I was so relieved when I found them closed, but I knew it would not last long in this way so took the time to accommodate more or less my head and close my eyes. Pretending to be asleep so many years had paid off in a rather strange situation.

After a few seconds, I didn't move. I spent a couple of minutes like that and nothing, so I half opened one eye to see his face. He was even more asleep than before, and somehow had moved over his arm so that I could free myself after a moment. I sat on the edge of the bed sighing loudly, now, when Seth had come to my bed? Shirtless?

At least I knew his shirt was lying at the foot of the bed, because I saw it when I got up and walked out of the room, avoiding at all costs making a noise that could wake him. I did _not _want to even imagine the embarrassment that I would feel if he woke up in this situation.

And I didn't want him to see me without contact lenses, detailed that I noticed when I enter in the bathroom to wash my face. I sighed. It seems that luck was on my side today.

"... I doubt he will awake without hunger" I scratch the back of my neck while watching the kitchen. I saw Elliot, he looked back at me and we stood there just for a moment "I think I'll make the biggest breakfast that I have done in my life" If I remembered how to make one, after all I doubted that what I made for my dad when I was little will be enough for Seth's stomach.

**SETH POV**

The sun bothered too much to sleep, why he was doing that when I was so comfortable? Why my arms? ... Why I felt the empty space between my arms? I opened my eyes as soon as I could, finding that she was not in bed.  
Panic almost at the same instant.

Why she was not here? She couldn't have got out of bed without me noticing, I had hug her all night! Damn, I wanted to stay like that for all day! Although I had the impression that she would not like at all when I told her that I had slipped into her bed in the middle of the night because was sleepy and I was too lazy to go home. Bha, she would understand.

Or at least I hope so.

Why I was out of focus!? She was not here! I had to find her! And if she was in danger? And if she needed help? And if she was hurt? I just had to find her! And I was ready to do it, getting up suddenly from the bed and heading to the window that was left open from last night.

But then I heard the sound of things moving and the smell of breakfast came to my nose. It was almost automatic when my stomach growled and my legs moved out of the room, guided by the smell.

In my opinion, the wood table of four chairs that was in almost the middle of the room was synonymous of tasks, jobs or anything that was related to the school, because we always sat there when she did let me come to her house-which I proud to say, frequently passed. But back to the point, it was a little strange to see only dishes on the table.

I could see her from where I was- She was with the clothes she had slept in but barefoot. She looked beautiful as always, didn't understand how a human could be so dazzling at all times. I swear, I could stay standing there watching her cook and listen as she murmured a tune that I had never hear forever, if it wasn't for my stomach, witch reminded me that food was a need , I would have, trust me.

Apparently she also noticed the sound, because when I looked up from my stomach serving something on the dishes. Eggs, bacon and toast.

I was sure I was grinning like an idiot when I realized it was for me.

"Good morning," I smiled when she look up, returning the smile.

She was one of the most beautiful things on this earth, I could look at her all day without getting bored. It was impossible-impossible to get bored with her at my side. Sure, she was not the most open person in this world, but we were working on it and the improvement was obvious. She smiled, had even laughed! Nothing else mattered, absolutely nothing, Luka was the most important thing now and forever.

.  
... Although I had not had the courage to have said "lover" when I was explaining that a wolf could be anything the imprint want the wolf to be. I loved her, I really loved her, but ... did she loved me? It was obvious that she liked me, because I was told when I was closer than it probably nobody had it, but he liked? Even a little?

Thinking about the possibility of a negative response was not even an option.

"Ehhhh, I haven't prepared this food in a while, so I don't know if it really is edible ... but it smells good, so it must be" She flushed a little, shrugging her shoulders... perhaps she had no idea of what that caused in me? Now, I was not satisfied with only hold her hand! Even Paul himself said he was surprised that I have not dared to kiss her! Not that I would not like to, but don't want to scare her when I had gained so much trust from her.

_Patience is a virtue_ Emily had said, had also said that patience would pay off very soon. I expected that it will happen before I commit some stupid act that will make me hate myself after.

"... If you don't like this I can find something else to do," she said from the kitchen and returned with a canister of orange juice in one hand and in the other the Strawberry-Banana that was mine. I frowned. How could she even think that I don't like her food? It was as good as Emily! And no matter if whe put poison in it, I still eat it all!

"It will not be necessary," I sat on the table in front of the plate that had more food ration. In name of god, perhaps she would not ever see that eating was healthy? I was sure that Claire two times what she ate! And I was about to say it out loud.

But then she smiled.

And all my complaints disappeared.

Maybe later, but not now, definitely not now.

**LUKA POV**

"Can I ask you something?" Seth called from the kitchen as I walked towards him. We finished eating more slowly than I had expected; between talk and laughter time had passed too fast for the amount of things we ate. The strange thing about the situation was the fact that it looked normal-It looked like it had to pass this way.

"Sure," I looked at him as I put the dishes and glasses in the sink. We had an argument that I had lost: I cooked, he cleaned what was used in the process.

"Why are you using that name?"

I saw it coming, really, from the time I had become aware that I had said to him last night.

"... I borrowed my brother's name" I glued my eyes in the glass that was in front of me, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I just couldn't.

"You ... you borrowed?" Seth blinked a few times in confusion, probably looking for my eyes, but he couldn't find it by I having my hair covering them "... Why? Luka is a beautiful name"

"I wanted a change," he shrugged "Yeah ... I wanted a change ... and, well, Luka is a boy's name" it was pathetic, and it sounded like a stupid excuse, but the worst part is that it was true.

"Then why did you tell me?" I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh at my lame excuse.

"At some point you might find it out" I shrugged my shoulders a little "Bella could say it accidentally, I can almost hear her yell " Luka Alejandra Dianara Amelia!" in some moment and without realizing it" Seth laughed a little, probably imagining the scene. It was not hard for me to do it though; I've been through theme a thousand times in my nearly 16 years of life.

"I'd rather hear it from you" From one moment to another heat surrounded me. His arms were around my waist, not completely squeezing against him but keeping me pretty close as he rested his forehead on the top of my head. For a moment I was surprised, but the issue of "physical contact" came to mind. He had been so good to me, how could I even think about denying something he needed? I had no heart for it, no matter how many illusions he was giving to me with his actions "Thanks for telling me"

If it had not been so close, I was sure I would not have heard his words. The palms of my hands trembled a little against his chest as I closed my eyes.

His touch conveyed much heat, so much happiness, I suddenly felt bad for denying contact when the fact that he needed it was true, I could see it, could feel it.

... And, for some reason, I felt that I needed it too.

"Thank you for listening"

To get out of that position, to me, I have to say, it was a little awkward, but apparently for him was like being separate from something he really wanted, because he frowned his face before he started to wash the dishes. I put out a little as I sighed, setting my gaze in some point of my house, not really looking for something.

Then something unusual happened, and I could see that something because t the object in question was in the cabinet at that time I was watching. My phone vibrated. I looked confused for a moment- no one had my phone number; really, I just had it in case that I had some kind of accident and needed to call 911.

I listen as Seth began to wash the dishes while I was watching the screen. Message from a unknown number.

When I opened it, just didn't know how to react.

_I got you an appointment with Dr. Carlisle Cullen in Forks hospital, I will send a car tomorrow in the early afternoon to pick you up. Why don't you buy a few things as well? That person will pay for everything, just buy what you want._

_Love, Coel._

Appointment? Haven't we reached the agreement that I would not see doctors in here? It made no sense. But again, I didn't have the guts to disobey the man who had sent me the message, simply didn't.

"Did something happen?" I looked up to see Seth looking at me with curiosity, approaching as he dried his hands with a towel.

"Nothing"

It was not a lie what I told Seth, nothing happened.

We should be more concerned about what _was going_ to happen.

* * *

The moment when Seth walked out of the door, I sat on the floor as I sighed. The message had taken me by surprise; I simply didn't expect any contact with Coel until the next three months when my lungs started to fail more often.

It didn't take a second for Elliot to be next to me, touching my arm with his nose so I would know where he was. I looked at him with a smile, it is quite obvious what he was worried about, last night I had no attacks so it could happen at any time. Although I was immensely grateful that it didn't happen yesterday- I had told him my name, maybe I could take off my glasses in front of him, but I will never tell him the situation that was cutting my life.

As might even mention it when there ... imprinted on me? The simple picture of he suffering made my heart crumple. I would not tell him, not until the last moment, not until we had no more time to enjoy.

_Don't think that!_ I could do nothing more than agree with my conscience. Thinking about it would only make it worse in the end when I could do nothing more. Well, no one knew, maybe that by miracle this Dr. Cullen could delay the whole process a bit. I could not ask him to stop it, because he couldn't do it, but if he could slow it down I would be the happiest person in the world.

I got up from the floor, heading to the bathroom.

The water helped to calm me more than I expected, relaxing every muscle in my body and allowing such thoughts away from my mind for a moment. I was sure it would not last all day, because I would have to leave, but at least for a couple of hours I would have peace in my mind. Dry my hair with the dryer that was in the table of the bathroom- I was getting used to have it so short, but I had done it myself so I could not complain. I got my contact lenses on and went to change, shuffling toward the sofa where I watched television in the living room after putting one a jean and a sweater.

I had left a pair of shoes right there, so was going to use those.

The doorbell rang and I frowned, I had no idea who could be. I got up from the couch and opened the door- I didn't need to ask to be sure, I was in La Push, for the love of god, it was safe to open the door without asking. I found a black-suited man, fairly tall and with dark hair too.

"Miss Luka" I swear every time I see his drivers they are always different, like the cars. Perhaps that man has no sense of self-conscious with properties? I knew the answer to that, but I didn't lose anything again my subconscious "I am at your service for the day , my name is Shiro Takahana. Mr. Coel has instructed me to accompany you and take you to every place you want to go today."

"Nice to meet you ..." I nodded slowly "Although I think it's a little early ..."

"Mr. Coel said I should take you away from home at this hour" He closed his eyes, leaning a bit. I knew that he had an Asian appearance, now I was sure that he was from there "I hope you understand that I cannot ignore his orders. I ask for your forgiveness."

"There's nothing to apologize for" I sighed. He couldn't disobey, that definitely was not an option. We were in the same situation then "Wait here a minute," I gave him back leaving the door open, knowing he would not have the desire to enter but still giving him the opportunity to do so. I took my phone and Elliot before going to the door again.

He was not there, but next to what I recognized as a black Mercedes.

"Please feel free to ask anything you want for the duration of our trip."

I nodded slowly when he opened the back door of the car. Elliot entered first and I noticed that there was a kind of plastic where he was sitting. Of course, that man would not let Elliot sit directly on one of his cars. The door closed, allowing me a few seconds before Shiro took his sit in the driver's space.

"Where are we going today?"

"What time is it?"

" 11 AM, Miss" He look at his wristwatch.

"Can we go to Port Angeles and be back for 6 pm? I have an appointment at the hospital in Forks, but I want buy a couple of things before," He looked at me in the rearview mirror, nodding slowly as he started the car. I had thought of a way to at least do something this day; I wanted to buy some things anyway so I preferred to do it all at once

"It seems a little late for an appointment?" I was looking out the window at the time in which he asked so that's why I had been slow to respond making him jump to erroneous conclusions "Excuse me, is not my business"

"No," I shook my head, sighing. It could be that now I was more used to talk with people, but that was with Seth, the pack and Bella, how could I freely shat with that man's employee? I had no idea. But again, he was the one paying for everything, and I was sure there was a reason behind why he was being so ... kind to me, so it was better for me to use the time that I had "The doctor apparently is a friend of my parents, that's why could get the appointment so quickly, but he was just able to attend me at that hour."

I didn't really know it, so I kind of figured it out.

I watched as he nodded, but neither the two of us dared to say something more. I just started looking out the window the rest of the way, feeling as we left La Push, passing to Forks. I had been here the day I got to the airport, but it had been years since the last time I could see in detail the town. It had not changed at all, everything was just the same as before.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my site when we started the journey that would take us to Port Angels. I hoped it would not rain, because there was a little amount of grey clouds in the direction we were heading. We were almost finishing Jun, so we were going to star July very soon, which meant only one thing. I felt my body tremble only to remember, but I had to leave those thoughts aside and concentrate in something else.

By the time we got to Port Angels I was really surprised that it was not raining, but I was more thankful than anything else.

I walked in the streets with Elliot besides me and Shiro a few steps behind me. I tried to ignore the fact that people looked at me because of that, but there was a look that I couldn't get off, so I decided to ignore it. It was, I must say, hard to find the things I wanted or at least things similar to them, because I only had a vague idea of what I wanted to give to Bella, however her birthday had passed and I had not been here, but she didn't like the gifts so I expected her to be sensitive to mine.

To choose between all the things was difficult, considering the fact that it had been a while since the last time I shop this way. The women's that worked in the store began to get close, probably to tell me to take Elliot out, but before they got even closer, I could see them talking to Shiro to then approached with broad smiles to offer their help.

How much money did Coel paid him for taking care of these things? It felt so fake-the world around me was so false. Sympathy could not accomplish without money? Apparently not ... but again, I have Seth and the others, I have Bella, I don't really need anyone else.

I one way or another, I managed to get pretty things. I knew Shiro was watching with disapproval when he realized that I was not buying anything for me. It was not until I entered in that jewelry store and left saying that I had bought something (which was not a lie) that he relaxed.

By the time I left the last store I was satisfied with what I had bought, and was about to go, really, but the feeling I was being watched just would not let me live in peace so I turn my head, looking slightly for the person.

When I found her, just didn't know what to say.

I felt like I had seen those eyes somewhere before, but I was not sure so I didn't come to anything. The skin was as white as snowflakes, a presence and a face that were taken from a fairy tale.

Too late I realized that this person was running towards me a little too fast.

"You're just too adorable!" I don't know when, but the woman was standing in front of me with her arms around me, surprising me with the chill of her skin, as she was almost hitting me in a hug, "You're much prettier than the pictures" My face must have show exactly what I was thinking because she walked back two steps putting her hands together as if she was clapping, moving her body from one side to other as if she couldn't stop moving "Sorry about that, my name is Alice-Alice Cullen '

Where I have heard this name before? Ah, the message.

"... You are Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" It was the only thing I could think to say. Oh, my god Luka, that's the best you could get? But Alice smiled more, taking small applause with her hands.

"Yes! He is my adopted father" I nodded slowly, "But I don't know you from him, if that's what you think, although it is impossible anyways. I know by Bella, yesterday she showed me you picture. You were smaller but I recognized you right away! "

"You know Bella?" I felt like smile was showing up in my face, and apparently that pleased her.

"Yes, she is going out with my adopted brother, Edward" I had to learn that name, how many things have changed over the years in her life that I haven't seen? More important than that, why the person who was in front of me was so informative? "What are you doing here? Carlisle said he had an appointment with you today."

"It's later and I had to buy a few things ..." I could see Shiro from the corner of my eyes with his hands on top of each other standing next to the car, assumed had already put my bags inside.

"Shopping? Such a coincidence, I am also in one!" When she reached the limit of her smile and her eyes sparkled, for some reason I felt the need to rush out to get as far as I could from her, "Now I am happy, I thought that you were a complete retracted with these things like Bella!"

"Retracted? ..."

"I'm so happy," She sigh with relief, taking my hand "We have to celebrate this, we're going to round the shops!" She began to pull me, leaving me surprised by the strength she had, not that somebody needed much to drag me, thought.

"E-eh I'm not a fan of shopping for clothes if that's what you mea-"

"It's something I hope is not too late to fix like Bella's case!"

Who in heaven's name I got myself into this?

Four hours later I was in a cafe looking out the window as Shiro fought with the numerous bags that belonged to Alice to put them inside the yellow Porch that was parked outside. Okay, how she made him do that for her? I have no idea. Suddenly the five bags of clothes and shoes that I would probably not use in my life seemed insignificant compared to the number of Alice's bags

I just didn't came into my head how a person could buy so many things in one day, I think she had me change clothes more than 30 times today.

"So, you have been here for two weeks, right?" I turned to see Alice as one waitress put a cup of hot chocolate in front of me, or at least I think that's it. At what point did she ask for this?

"Two and a half ..." I nodded a little, blowing the contents of the cup before take it to my lips.

"I see," She laughed a little, putting her hands together.

"You will not ask for anything?"

"No, I don't really want something" She shook her head, still with a smile "Don't worry about it, right now I'm really interested in what you can say to me about you" She looked straight into my eyes and I had the incredible feeling that she knew something I didn't "In your eyes the picture was slightly different. Contact Lenses?"

I was sure that, if I hadn't finished swallowing the mouthful of hot chocolate I had taken, I would have drowned with it, which was not going to be fun. I was perplexed at her, why I had not thought about it before? The pictures Bella had of me were before I moved to this place; it was obvious that I would have no wearing contact lenses in them.

... Ok, so what? At some point of my life it had to happen anyway.

"I guess that the "is to see better" won't help, right?" I was sure that my smile was quite twisted at this time.

"Nope" She emphasized the P, smiling gracefully but I had a feeling that was mixed with something else "Your normal eyes are beautiful, you should occasionally display them" Tilt her face without taking her eyes off of me. I shrugged. I knew, but I was not ready yet. The image of Seth and others came to my mind. What would they say if they knew? I was almost sure that they will react in a somewhat intense way "You don't have to tell me" She added after a moment.

"Sorry" was no more than a whisper my answer so I don't know how it was possible that she heard it.

"You don't need to be- believe me, we all have a few things we have to hide from the world" I raised my head slightly to see her- She was still smiling, but the way she said it seemed to hint something "I think it's time you go, it will begin to rain soon and you will have to go slower "She looked at her watch and I look at my phone.

"I have to go pay fir-

"No, don't even think about it, my treat" She winked at me when I get up, doing the same thing "Look, I'll give you my number" She reached out, in a silent sign to give her my phone, and when I did she pressed a few keys before doing the same with hers "In two days it will be our prom, Bella wanted to invite you but today she had to do something, I'm sure you will have a great time."

"I do not think I can show up in a place like nothing" It just gave me chills imagine. Me, surrounded by many "young adults" probably being called adorable, just like a doll? It has happened many times for me to like the result that it always has, thank you very much "Besides ... I have nothing to wear" I was not necessarily lying, I just couldn't see myself wearing the dresses that I used for the presentations in Ireland, which had sent my mom probably because she can't bear to see them.

"Don't worry about that!" She smiled a little, returning my phone "The dress you bought is perfect, of course, with the black shoes" ... Why I had the feeling that this was planned behind my back?

"We'll wait anxiously for you, my whole family" She spread her arms to hug me and once again the cold of her skin reached mine "It was a real pleasure to meet you, and know that you're alright" I could swear that these were the words whispered to my ear, but had been so short that I couldn't say so "I'll be waiting!" She exclaimed after.

"Miss Luka" I waved hand to Alice as I entered the car, seeing her while she was still inside the cafe. Elliot was already inside, anxious, rubbed his head against my leg when I was completely inside with the door closed "Did enjoy the company of the young lady?" Shiro sat in his place, starting the car.

"It was fun ..." I nodded slowly, "We have time to get to the hospital?"

"Yes, ma'am. We have plenty of time, don't worry about anything"

I nodded, rubbing Elliot's head, which was resting on my lap.

I had not gone as planned, but at least I had gotten the things I wanted ... although I had spent more than I had planned to, but I was sure Coel would just make a comment about how happy he was that I went to buy things for myself, thanked God that would through the phone, a call in the last stage.

He didn't like me.

I don't like him.

It was simple, that's why we understood each other.

* * *

"Please wait a moment Miss Dianara, Dr. Cullen will see you soon"

I nodded at the words of the secretary and sat on the first empty seat I saw. We had reached the hospital five minutes before the appointment, and for a moment I had been afraid that we would not make it. Shiro surprised me showing his driving skills, earning more than one applause.

"You don't want to sit?" I looked up, but he just shook his head, with his hands over each other and stuck by my side, looking at some specific point in the wall of the front, or at least that's what I thought. It was kind of funny because the kids that were passing were looking at him and sometimes pointed him with their little fingers, and then they would be carried away by their parents. Meanwhile, Elliot was sitting next to my legs, standing like he was proud or something. I rolled my eyes, he just liked the attention he was receiving from the same children when they called him "Cute dog".

Men. I don't understand them.

"Miss Dianara" I got up as I looked at the secretary, who smiled at me "Dr. Cullen is ready to see you" I walked a couple of steps towards the office with Elliot by my side, but I noticed that Shiro wasn't so I turn to see that he was standing in the same place.

"Not my place to be" were the only words out of his mouth when notice my eyes, leaning as an apology.

Me felling alone was not an excuse to force someone to come with me, so I moved on to open the wooden door. The first thing I saw was the white walls, and instead of the avalanche of degrees, a painting on the wall. The office was medium, but warm enough despite temperature.

And I saw the blond man looking at me with a smile. For a moment my mind went blank, but when I saw his eyes I had no doubt, I didn't matter if I was told that they were not really related: He was Alice's family.

"Luka Dianara, right?" For a moment it had no effect in me, but after a few seconds I notice that _it was _my name, so I got close enough to shake his hand. It was as cold as Alice's. He smiled professionally, but at the same time very calm, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I've heard a lot about you from Bella"

"Nice to meet you" I nodded slightly after releasing his hand, sitting in the chair with Elliot next to my legs. Although I looked a little confused at my fog when he almost growled sharply. He never did this kind of things.

"Your guardian has kept me in touch with the situation" I turned my attention to him. He was scoring a couple of things in a folder that was open in front of me "I also have the X-rays that you did before you came here, two and half weeks ago, am I right?" I nodded, looking at my hands. I noticed that he stopped writing because he leaved aside the pen "Luka"

I was surprised; really, even this morning Seth didn't had the courage to call me like that out loud, knowing it was something rather delicate. I looked up to meet the gentle doctor's gaze.

"First of all, I want to thank you for satying with Alice this afternoon. She just can't stop sending me message about how the day was" I smiled a little, but then his face turned a little more serious "Now, I have to argue with you a couple of things "Here it comes" but first I have to make a review, I've been studying your case before you came, we both can save time this way"

He took out a stethoscope from one of the drawers while his eyes told me to sit on hospital's bed that was on one side of the room. I had to jump a little to sit down, but once I did it I realized that Dr. Cullen was looking at me, and then my sweater.

This was not going to be pretty...

"I don't think you would like me to take it off ..." I shook my head slightly and he raised an eyebrow. I sighed, knowing that somehow I was not going to win this argument "Just ... just don't tell Bella, please" I turn the zipper down, sliding the fabric, revealing my pale skin ... and the large bruises that spread in it. I closed my eyes to avoid meeting his eyes.

They looked worse than what they were, really, but that was not the point. My skin was such that only this week they began to clear, I knew that I was far from going out without the sweaters because I didn't really liked the long sleeves shirts.

"...Take a deep breath "He said, placing the stethoscope on where he needed. I did it, not wanting to imagine what he was imagine at this moment "Well, you can wear the sweater again"

When I opened my eyes he had his back facing me, scoring a couple of things in a notebook and in the folder. He didn't need to tell me that twice, so I did it as fast as I could, getting up and sitting in the chair looking down to my hands.

"We will change the treatment you are using for now, you have to take new drugs and I will get you a order to radiographs of both lungs in two weeks." He seemed about to say something more, but I had to make something clear before he could say anything else.

"I ..." I took a deep breath. I had practiced how to say this in the car with the goal of not to suffer unnecessarily at this time "I know ... I know I have not much time," He didn't interrupted, so I continued as I looked at his face "I'm not waiting for someone save me, I'm not hoping someone to fill me illusions when it is practically possible to get out of this ... "

"In this we differ then" He smiled a little "I think you're waiting for someone to do so, so we're here" He leaned back in his chair a little "Is not a bad thing to want to live"

"I stopped to have that desire a long time ago."

"Keep the new treatment" He handed me a recipe with a sheet of instructions "We'll see in two weeks" He smiled again when I take the leaves in my hand, sighing "I also prescribe something for the bruises"

I froze for a moment, as he was watching me with a pretty serious look. I didn't want to see it, didn't want to see another person looking at me that way.

"... Did you know that you daughter invited me to a party at your house?"


	8. NOTE

Hi everyone! Wll, I just wanted you to know that I will be in vacation por a week so sadly, I won't be able to write for those days. When I come back, If a ave new rewies or something like that, I will continu writing.

See ya' in seven days!


	9. Chapter 8

8: If you don't have a motive to live, live to find your motive.

In one way or another I had made it out of Dr Cullen's office without major complications and without some kind of punishment. After a couple of attempts to start to scold me, which I always interrupted, he had surrendered and had told me that his family expected me in the day of the party.

It was doubtful mi presence at that party, but there was nothing wrong with thinking about it a couple of times before giving my final answer. Or at least I thought so.

We had gotten all new drugs I had been prescribed in the hospital pharmacy too fast for my taste. For the time we finished, it was 7:30 at night, and I felt exhausted, I was sure Shiro felt the same way so we headed to my house quickly. By the time we arrived I was quite a surprised to see someone standing in front of the entrance to my house. Shiro had suggested him going out of the car first to make sure everything was safe, but for when he finished the sentence I was already out of the car.

I had recognized the person almost immediately; after all, not many people had the same body structure that they possessed.

"Jacob!" I was quite surprised to see the figure of Jacob Black in front of the door of my house. I could see from the corner of my eye a black motorcycle parked very near. When he looked at me the let out a sigh of relief, apparently, and approached two steps toward me.

"It was Seth's turn to patrol, he came early almost after he left your house this morning, he wanted to tell you but you weren't here, and he started to panic, Sam tried to calm him but not until I promised that I would stay here until you came back he said yes" He sighed, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. He grimaced "I didn't had the time to eat" True to his words, his stomach growled fiercely ... Now I felt guilty.

"Sorry" I had my head down a little "Wanna come in? I can prepare burgers if you want" I had the impression that at first he was going to refuse, but after hearing my last words his eyes lit up and I noticed he was struggling to maintain his smile in the line.

"If you insist" I laughed a little at his answer, but suddenly remembered the Shiro's existence so I turn to see how he stood behind me with all the bags in his hands and arms, "Hey, who is that?"

"Only a driver" He bowed. Jacob looked at him like he was some sort of crazy man but before he could say anything Shiro turned his face to see me "Miss Luka, want me to help you to put the bags inside?"

"I can do that, you have done a lot today" I stretch my hands to reach them but before I could even touch them Jacob's arms came from behind grabbing each and every one of the bags easily. I looked up at him with curiosity.

"With those small arms of yours I doubt you can carry all this without hurting yourself- Seth would kill me if that were to happen, so I'd rather avoid it if I can" He grimaced "And if I do this, you can start cooking faster" He added with a dreamy voice and I rolled my eyes but then laughed, maybe there was a time where they didn't were hungry? I doubted it.

"Thanks for everything today, Shiro" Look at the man in question "I hope we meet again"

"That would be a real pleasure, Miss Luka, please take care of your health" He bowed again, still without changing his expression. He looked at Jacob as a farewell before going back to the Mercedes.

"... Man, Seth will not like how you treat other mans" Listen as Jacob murmured, swallowing a laugh at my side with a smirk, I turned to him without understanding.

"What?"

" 'I hope we meet again' " He fail miserably trying to copy my tone of voice so I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't plan to discuss this in the middle of the street at this hour in the night" I muttered as I turned around to open the door of the house and turn on the lights, leaving Jacob and Elliot go in before I did, heading straight to the kitchen .

"Where I leave all this?" Jacob asked from the other room.

"Next to the couch" I opened the freezer to get the meat, accumulating all the necessary things in the bar. I estimated that feeding Jacob was the same as feeding Seth, and because Seth himself chose this amount of meat to make burgers at some time, I was not supposed to worry. When I started cooking the meat I could see from the corner of my eye as Jacob was standing at the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest again "It will not take long, if you want to make yourself comfortable you are free to do it"

"Are you a rich girl?" The question took me by surprise, I admit, but not enough to completely take my eyes of from what I was cooking, I had been through too many painful situations to not have learned not to do it, "I mean, not everyone has a driver to serve them"

"It's not really mine," I shrugged my shoulders. He really had to get into this issue? It was not his fault, but still ... it was uncomfortable "An acquaintance of my parents is a lawyer in Seattle, apparently his job had been doing very well and as I have no way to transport me, he left one of his workers with me today."

"Uhm" He nodded a bit and we sank into silence again. Let's do a review: What was doing Jacob Black in my kitchen exactly? I had no idea, but by the time I realized He was not where he was a minute ago, but in the other room. I sighed, it was getting more difficult than I expected, what was I supposed to talk about? Maybe nothing. He had not even asked why I had been out with a driver, was more than obvious that he was not interested in my life so I preferred to leave it like that, didn't want Seth to know about my trip and its details from other persona anyways.

I finished the burgers and put them in a large plate, taking it before going to put it on the table. When I looked up Jacob was looking at the wooden shelves, apparently looking for something, but he seemed a little upset because he couldn't seem to find it.

"Is something wrong?"

"You don't have photos" His answer, like most of the things he has said to me today, took me by surprise. He walked to the table, sitting on the seat that had the plate in front and began to eat, a little slower than I had imagined. I sat in the chair across the table when I noticed that he was staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm not the type of person who puts photos at home, I prefer to have them in an album" He nodded slowly at my explanation.

"You were born in Forks, right?" I couldn't do more than nod slowly ... He had already realized? I didn't think so ... I mean, it was not possible ... although it was not impossible either "and you use brown contact lenses?"

Yep, he had realized.

I should be worried, really, I should be denying it right now, I should not be looking at him straight in the eye as he was looking at me, waiting for my answer as he finished swallowing the third burger.

Really, I should be very worried.

Instead, I smiled.

"Ah, you found out" I laughed a little, and he also grinned, showing all his teeth.

I had avoided thinking about the issue because Billy didn't even recognize me and at first I really thought that I was imagine thins, sometime after that I expected Jacob to find it out, but I still had my mouth shout, thinking that it didn't matter anyway, and at some point I got to see this like a game, I had been wondering at what point Bella would remember that at some point in their childhood, I was also there. Well, I couldn't remember it completely.

"I thought my performance was good. I mean, Bella had been so surprised to see me that she didn't notice that you didn't recognize me"

"It was perfect" He nodded slightly, leaning in the chair with his arms folded in his chest, leaving the last burger surprisingly almost intact on the plate "But when I heard Seth call you Luka all made sense. When Bella made that comment about your lenses…" He suddenly fell silent, he pressed his lips to the point that they formed a line quite rigid and his eyes showed some guilt.

"Jake?"

"... I did something very stupid," he muttered, clenching his arms.

"You kissed a girl without her consent?" I was saying that in a sarcastic way, really, but when he took his eyes off after a moment, clutching the arms and breathing more deeply, I froze. I was silent for a moment "...Haven't Rachel and Becca not been taught anything?" I whispered more for me than for him. I had not seen his sister since I was five years old, even when I knew that Rachel was here in La Push, but I could remember perfectly the character that they could have when they wanted.

"… I wanted to blame the whole inner-wolf, but it was me just being a jerk"

"And that's exactly what you're going to say to her" I nodded as I crossed his arms on the table "Now, who did you k-" When he skipped my eyes again I keep quiet, analyzing the situation. When I realized what was happening I knew my mouth had opened a little "But- she- I mean… doesn't she have boyfriend?" I could clearly see how Jacob hated the person in the matter, because his jaw was very tense. "How did she react?"

"... She hit me in the face ..." Yes, that was exactly what he deserved "... And broke her hand doing it."

Now I was absolutely sure that my mouth was wide open.

"I just don't know what happened at that time, she just didn't seem to listen- She is still not doing it and- and how can she think that the bloodsucker can be good for her?" His voice was hoarse, hateful, and seemed to realize what he said after he had finish the sentence. He looked at me with his mouth half open.

Bloodsucker. The word echoed in my mind like a shout in a cave. I knew exactly what he meant, but I could believe Jacob? Werewolves existed-vampires exist too? It was quite possible. My mind automatically showed me pictures of Alice, images of Carlisle-people I had interacted in the last 24 hours, but they were also people who fit perfectly into the description of "the cold ones".

And if they fit, Edward, Bella's boyfriend, would you do it too. After all he was Alice's adoptive brother.

I felt like my body was shaking slightly at the thought. But then I remembered the faces of Alice and Carlisle.

For some reason, my heart clenched inside my chest. They were natural enemies of wolves, natural enemies of the pack- of my friends. But they were also persons who understand me in a way or another.

"I met the Dr. Cullen's daughter today" I accidentally whispered, tilting my face to one side, and instantly turned my gaze to his face "Her name was Alice, she was in Port Angels-She literally forced me to buy cloths, "I shook my head, trembling slightly at the memory of Alice literally throwing me into the stores and giving orders as if she owned the place, and it was like that because the way that the workers acted when she was talking. How many times she buy things in those stores? I really was trying to avoid the "daily" that my conscience whispered.

"Lu" Jake reached out a hand to hold one of mine "Did she try to do something bad to you?"

"... No"

"The Cullens are special ..." He let the word out of his mouth like it was poison, putting his hand far from me to squeeze it in a fist "They do not drink human blood, we have a treaty with them- they are vegetarians" For some reason his word drew a somewhat relieved smile on my face "But they still bother me, even if they try to stay on friendly terms with us"

"She invited me to a party"

"Same here," I rolled my eyes when he initially started laughing at my suffering, but then looked curiously at his face "Bella did ... although I think that because scene today I will not be totally welcome" He scratched back of his neck, but then his smile wide and looked me straight in the eye "But apparently you are very welcome"

"Don't even think about it" I shook my head. Has he gone mad? Bella had hit him in the face, breaking her hand in the process, and he is thinking to go with me to the party?

"Oh, come one Ku, do not be like t-"

"LUKA!" Interrupting any attempt to end the sentence, Seth walked through the door, almost breaking it when he slammed closed, reminding me that I had left unlocked, and I could have sworn I heard the wood creak. He was breathing hard, as if he'd been running for a long time, but when I was in his field of vision he visibly relaxed, sighing with relief, but after a moment he looked straight into my eyes with something I had seen in them before, but never meant to me: He was angry.

"... I think it's time for me to go" I look at Jacob with my mouth open, but he evaded my eyes and grabbed the last burger with one hand, puts it in his mouth, running to the door and shouting before closing it "See you later! Ah, and my plan is still standing!"

When the door closed, a quite awkward silence filled the room, I could even swear that the only thing you could hear were our breaths. Seth had taken his eyes off me, closing them, but he still had his fists clenched. He was very upset, and for the first time, he was upset with me.

Although I didn't understand why.

"... Where have you been?" He muttered, still not looking at me, and apparently was clenching his fists with a bit more force.

"I went to buy a few things in Port Angels" The response was almost automatic and even I could tell that I had say it in a very soft way, completely unintentional, wanting to calm him down with my words

"And can you tell why you smell like a male?" When his words came out as a growl, I knew this was not going to end well if didn't act fast.

"... Male? ... Maybe you mean the man that a friend of my family send to accompany me?"

"Couldn't you just ask me!?" Now his voice was almost a scream, and he was definitely looking at me. He was not shaking, so the situation was not as dangerous as it might have been. He approached in two long steps to me, without even giving me time to get up from the chair. He put his hands on my shoulders and I could do nothing more to look up to see his face contorted in discomfort and concern "You have no idea how worried I was! You say nothing, didn't even left a message, I thought that something had happened ! "

I didn't answer any of his accusations because, first of all, they were true, and second, I needed to calm him down first and I was sure he wouldn't do it until he has said everything he wanted to say.

"Damn, do you know how much it cost me to concentrate on patrol!? I had to convince Sam to let me go early because I could not stop thinking that something had happened to you!" His eyes had gone from anger to concern, squeezing a little more grip on the shoulders but having sufficient awareness to not break my bones "Damn Luka, say something!" It was more like a prayer than a request or order, flexing his legs to get to me eye level.

I attempt to open my mouth, really, but I found that my throat was too dry to even let out a word. I didn't like him being annoyed or angry, I wanted him to smile, I just wanted that.

"Please," he whispered, closing his eyes and lowering his head enough to support his forehead on my shoulder "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but Luka ... please, say something"

"Sorry ..." Before I could even stop my body, I had supported the side of my head on his head, and placed my left hand on his cheek, even if I couldn't see his face "I didn't mean to scare you, my legal guardian command one of his cars to get me because I needed to take care of a few things. I should have told you this morning, sorry "

It took seconds. A minute. Two. We were on the third one when I started to worry, but starting the fourth minute, Seth sighed heavily against my shoulder, loosening his grip on my shoulders and replaced it with a hug.

"I was so scared," I didn't know why the two of us had begun talking in whispers, but for the moment none of that mattered " just thinking that something could happen to you…" His voice broke at the end "I just couldn't bear to imagine"

"Sorry"

I could not even keep track of how much time we spend in that position after those words, but even if we had spent hours it felt as if time had stopped. He didn't took his arms off of me, I didn't remove the hand from his cheek and I didn't separate my head from his. That was fine, so we were fine.

It was not something that friends would do, I was clear.

But it didn't matter, even for just a moment, I wanted to get my hopes up with the situation, I didn't know the time I had left to do it.

"Next time you want to do that sort of thing, let me know, I will take Embry's car and take you myself" He inquired, taking away slowly, smiling when he got standing completely. It was then that I noticed he had caught with his hand the hand that I had I his cheek, intertwining our fingers "That way I don't have to get angry because I smell another male's scent on you, although Jake's and Elliot's helps a lot"

He wrinkled his nose slightly, glancing at the bags that were on the floor beside the couch.

I could imagine what he was thinking right now.

"Jake told me about the Cullen's" He look away from the bags, looking at me with surprise in his eyes. I shrugged "I met Alice in Port Angels- She tortured me, seriously, I've never bought so many clothes together in my life" I shivered at the memory, causing Seth laughed a little but continue with a somewhat serious expression " And Dr Cullen was the doctor assigned to me in the hospital "

"Wait- what? You went to the hospital?" His face crumbled.

Damn it. Perhaps I could be a little more aware of the things that I said when I was near Seth? Now he was looking like he was about to have a heart attack or something like that.

"A check-up" He seemed to completely relax with my answer, his shoulders were no longer tense and he let out a sigh of relief, as he squeezed my hand a little.

"Anything else I should know? A tattoo, a piercing?" He smiled as he try to practically bullying me.

"I wanted to wait a little longer before I show it to you" Ahh, the irony of my words were such that I needed to bite my tongue to keep a serious face.

His expression was absolutely impossible to read.

Three.

Two.

O- God, I couldn't bear it, so I just started laughing.

"Relax, today I didn't do something that would leave a permanent mark in my body" His posture relaxed again as he joined my laughter. I got up, slightly pulling my free arm because apparently my hand had no escape from his this time "But did brought I thing that you may like" I took advantage of his curiosity to release my hand and walk to the bags before I could see the expression that was probably at his face this time. I bent down enough to look through all the bags before finding what I wanted "a souvenir"

I could see Seth sniffing the air for a moment before practically rip the bag I was holding in his direction, putting it on the table and opening the box that was inside. I could almost see sparks out of his eyes when he saw the desserts that was inside. He turned his head to see me, almost as if he was asking for permission.

"The cheesecake is mine" was my simple answer as I stood up, but even before I was completely up, he had already run into the kitchen and returned with a fork in hand.

He was adorable, had to admit, it was almost like watching a child eat something he had been waiting for long.

But ... there was something else.

I took a look inside one of the bags, the smallest of all and I bent down to reach the box that was inside of her.

I pushed the box a little in my hands as I felt my cheeks dying with red. It was a moment of weakness; it was a moment where female hormones had gained some control over me, that was the only logical explanation that came to my mind when I reminded myself waiting for the employee of the jewelry shop to finish writing the names in the metal.

I. Felt. Ridiculous.

It was final, the money I spent on this was spent in vain because there was no way I was going to give this to h-

"What is in your hands? And why are you so red?" I almost had a heart attack when I heard Seth much closer than he had been ten seconds ago, and I almost automatically hid the box behind me and then looked at his face. He had one eyebrow raised, probably by my action or the blush that was on my face, or perhaps both.

"N-Nothing," I shook my head quickly, trying to convince myself of my words.

"I don't think it's 'nothing', I mean, you are as red as a tomato" He continued with a raised eyebrow, but after a few seconds a smile painted on his face.

A bad sign.

A VERY bad sign.

"What's in your hands?" He try to surround me to take the box but for the first time since we met, I was faster and I turned too, keeping the box away from him.

He looked surprised for a moment.

"N-Nothing- I mean, it's just a gift for Bella, yes, is a gift" I nodded too energetically at my words. Later I realized that had increased his curiosity even more.

Saying nothing, he try to surround me again, this time with even more speed, but I turned almost automatically and almost at the same speed, taking a few steps back almost running when I had the chance. He keep trying to do it, and at some moment we finished rolling on the floor.

The box was out of my hands, at the floor, but he was faster this time and took it, standing victorious.

"Don't!" I honestly don't know from where I got energy, but I got up as fast as him and put my hands on the box with all my strength.

"Don't be like that, I just want to see!" I knew that he was trying to smile, but between struggle and finding a way to not hurt my in the process, I had the impression that it would not be very successful. "Wasn't it a gift for Bella!?"

"Okay, it's not, but that doesn't matter! I bought them in a moment of weakness, I don't even know I was thinking!" I think that was the first time since I came to this place I've yell like that, or at least spoken so loudly.

The box ended open in the floor with his content outside. I bent down fast enough to take one of two lockets that were there, the one with the longest chain and hid behind me as he took the other one, inspecting a drawing of a sun and a moon intertwined before opening it.

I could see he reading the name that was write inside, my name, before turning to me.

"What does the other say?"

The way he looked was so different from before, that I just couldn't flee when he approached a couple of steps with the locket in his hand.

I looked down.

"It's stupid ..." I muttered under my breath, feeling the blood back up to my face "I did it without thinking; I first bought mine but then ... really-"

"What does the other say?" His voice was insistent, was firm, but at the same time was calm, understanding, loving ... I remembered everything when I entered the jewelry, the moment when I saw them and the time when I wanted to write the names on them.

Even though it was ridiculous, although it was disgraceful, even when it seemed the action of a teenager with raging hormones and illusions of fairy tales, I gave him the locket.

The design was the same, the shape was the same, but the chain was largest and the name inside it was different.

I was desperate to ask Seth to do something, to make fun of me, to do something, but my throat was too dry to ask him, and he was still too busy reading his name to pay attention. He also looked at the chain. It was very long, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I thought when I went buying that one in specific: with something that long even if he phase to his wolf form the chain won't get broke, it was perfect.

I closed my eyes.

I knew this was stupid.

But when I open them again he was changing the locket from chain. He put the one that had his name in the shortest chain and the one with my name in the longest.

I blinked a few times.

"Now it's perfect" He smiled satisfied, turning to me as he put the shorter chain around my neck and hooked afterward. Then the other chain hung from his neck, was so long that reached below his chest, but not in an exaggerated way. I looked up, meeting his smile and his hands taking mine "Now you will have me by your side at every moment"

I didn't mean to get hope with his words or his actions, was something that was pretty clear, was something I always had to had present.

But it was too late.

* * *

At midnight Seth had to leave, explaining that it was his turn had to patrol. It was as if, by not having him around, my worries about him knowing what I didn't want him to know disappear, letting my body had an attack that had been holding for a couple of days. It was strong but the new medicine he had given me Dr Cullen seemed to be effective, because i had hurt half of what had hurt before.

I couldn't sleep, so I had spent the night doing the homework of this year. It has just this week and could not put it aside, then that would be free for two full months.

I wondered if it would last so long.

The cream was more effective than I had imagined. For the second day of having started using it the bruises were fading slowly, but definitely disappearing faster than before.

But there was one problem with that fact.

The graduation party.

Well, there were actually two problems with that.

1) I My bruises were not healed, and the dress had nothing to cover that part. I remember that Alice had bought that dress by just seeing my size.

But the strangest thing is that this morning I had received a message from Alice saying that at the bottom of the one f the bags was a special kind of makeup that would last all night and I was going to wear the dress. I wondered how she knew that I had them, maybe Carlisle told her, but we went shopping before I met him.

Strange.

As I she had known when we met.

2) The pack.

At the precise moment when Sam knew that I was invited to the party, his first reaction was to order Seth take me to Emily's house to _order_ me not to go. Among his speech had sentences like "easy target" and "completely insecure" oh and I just couldn't forget the "Fragile like porcelain doll" that was used to refer to me. I stared at him open-mouthed, debating about what I was going to say to him, I was between "that you control Seth's life doesn't mine you control mine" and remain silent.

To my surprise, the first option was winning more points than the second.

But then saying that Jacob jumped in saying he had also been invited and that it was like they would extend the tracking area. At his words, Sam seemed to reflect a bit but we had left to go on one condition: Quil and Embry had to go with Jacob, and Seth was going to go with me. Although the last one had been chosen by the same Clearwater, claiming that there was no way I entered the house of a vampire without him by my side, plus that he did 't trust me at all with the other three, which made him run for his life as the three werewolves went angry.

Personally, I had not even thought about going to the party, but apparently fate had another plan for me.

"Yes-Yes I'm going to be there" And now here I was, sitting in the bar at Emily's house, talking on the phone with Bella "No, I will not run away" I rolled my eyes at her distrust, and I did it once again when the boys laughed at my pain "... Seth?" I could see his head up when he heard his name, "Yes, he is here ... Sure" I spread the phone to my ear for a moment and look towards the table. Everyone was expecting mw to say something. I looked at Seth and handed him the phone "She wants to talk to you."

I saw him raise his eyebrow while he almost instantly swallowed what was in his mouth at the moment. He got up and took the phone with one hand before putting it in his ear.

"Bella?" His face remained the same "Good, good and you?" A couple of seconds he remained silent before making a face, then looked at me "Give me a moment" With a sigh he turned around and walked out of the door.

"And now what happened?" I blinked a few times without understanding and looked at Embry who was the closest to me at that moment, he was laughing soundly "Embry?"

"Our little Seth is going to have to go through several things before being totally happy" He chuckled and the rest of the present burst into laughter, confusing me even more, and the fact that even Sam had a grin on his face didn't help at all.

I looked at Emily and she shook her head, saying without words it was a lost cause.  
Sometimes I really hated werewolves' ears.

After a few moments Seth came in again, with an expression on his face that could only come from a type of trauma.

"... She had something to do so she hung up" He murmured as he gave me the phone. I took it with one of my hands without taking my eyes from his face, what had Bella told him? Whatever it was, it couldn't have been _that _bad ... right?

"What did she sai-

"I'd rather not talk about that" While the rest laugh again, he sat on the floor next to where I was sitting and put his head in his hands with his eyes open, as is thinking about something very deeply.

Seriously?

I raised my head to see Jacob at the same time he met my eyes, and he said with them something like "I will tell you later"

"Wanna go home? Women need a lot time to get ready, right?" I rolled my eyes anfd he imitated my accions, making fun of me. He had to be so machos'? Seriously? No wonder why Bella didn't even want to see him.

Ah, but I'm the one who's going to sneak him into the party because I have no choice anyways, because I'm sure I don't have one, so she will end hating me too.

Beautiful.

"I don't thinks that's the case with me"

But again I didn't say what I was thinking. Why? For the fact that I knew I would not get anything nice in that discussion if I did. Jacob could complain about Bella's stubbornness all he wanted, but he was one of the most stubborn people I know and somehow or other he knew it.

I looked at Seth. He was still with his head in his hands. He looked a lot like a scolded kid.

I wonder what Bella had told him. I have a very vague idea of it, but I'm to scare to think about it like a true fact.

Bella could by scary sometimes.


End file.
